Cupids Mistake
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Simba dislikes Nala! They arnt friends and he joins in bullying her, but what happens when Sarabi forces him to hnag out with her, love blossoms and hearts desires are realised
1. Chapter 1: Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lion king, never have never will**

**Awwoooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt dear readers! That's rights it's time for another instalment of one of my stories! Just read LadyNala's update for "Solid Dreams" well worth a look, I highly recommend it if you haven't read it yet then why not? Read it damn you The Lone Wolf will hunt you down….. ahem moving along after I wipe up the crazy drool I got from my bloodlust there…. Enjoy my highly anticipated story "Cupids Mistake" And yes its different and you may have to be patient with it XD Enjoy and REVIIEEEEWWWWWW! **

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 1: Rivals

**Nala POW**

I can't even remember at what point myself and Simba became enemies. It was so long ago and so much has changed since then. Something I don't understand is how love works, though I do know you fall in love with those who you are least likely to fall in love with. People often say that me and Simba were always meant to be. Well had you met me when I was a cub you definitely would disagree.

I sat with the other cubs watching the stampede thunder past. The lion cubs were so stupid at times it was unbelievable. It must have been because _prince Simba_ had started an argument with Zazu again. Zazu had made some sort of comment about Simba having to choose a mate at some point in his future. Simba still found getting a girlfriend gross; well all of the boys did at that point. So of course being the attention seeker he was Simba broke into song screaming about how he couldn't wait to be king. When he'd finished singing he strutted over to us well he strutted towards us anyway. Probably needs a drink of water after all that running around keeping poor Zazu busy. As he walked over to us he sneered at me as though I was something he had trodden in. I lowered my head it wasn't the fact that he was the prince that bothered me it was that I was the unpopular cub. Nobody liked me; I didn't have any friends at all. I sat alone most of the time, the times that I sat with the other lionesses they ignored me or teased me for having such a light coat. My mom told me it's not a bad thing to have a light coat was just a pity that the other cubs didn't think so. To them I was a complete freak of nature; it hurt badly more than once I had been sent running to my mother tears streaming down my face.

I was picked on every day it was the cubs' favourite game. It was little better when Simba was around, the funny thing is despite the fact that both me and Simba were rivals, he never really bullied me like the others. I mean sure he joined with the laughing at me and he called me names. But he never deliberately went out of his way to insult me; he just insulted me if we happened to cross paths. However the rest of them on the other hand, made it a sport of hunting me down and making my life hell. Whenever the weather was especially hot the cubs would all go play in the water. I couldn't swim I was terrified of the water, something the others had cottoned on about. It was just something else for them to use against me.

"Hey weirdo what are you doing so close to the water?" One of the younger cubs asked me. Great now even the younger kids were picking on me. I could not escape anywhere. I hung my head dreading the onslaught that was guaranteed to kick off. The younger cub persisted.

"I said what are _you_ doing around the watering hole weirdo?" he demanded more forcefully. I looked down on him trying to act intimidating, it didn't work on the contrary one of the girl cubs used it as an excuse to verbally batter me some more.

"Oh picking fights with little cubs now because it makes you feel big does it?" I shook my head disgusted at the accusations and continued to stare into the water. Simba was drinking not too far from where I lay and I thought it was only a matter of time before he started teasing me. The funny thing was he didn't. He completely ignored me. Well I wasn't complaining if he wasn't teasing me then I was happy. Thinking back I realise that it was sort of a warning sign that I was starting to like him, but then again I disliked him at that point also.

When he did finish drinking he stretched his legs out and made his way over to the tree where I was shading under. I thought he was going to say something to me but he just flopped down and ignored me. The girl cubs seemed to form a group something that caught my interest. Quickly they glanced over to me and dispersed. Well I could only assume as to what the big topic of conversation was about. A went back to daydreaming about what it would be like to have a friend to have someone to talk to. What it would be like to have someone who wasn't a relative to talk to.

I was brought back to reality once more with a hefty thump as a large fruit exploded over my head showering me with the juice. It stained into my coat and streamed down my face. Before I could say something a male voice cut through the air angrily.

"Hey! Quit it!" I turned to the voice I knew it was Simba but couldn't believe he was sticking up for me. Then I realised he was licking some juice off of his tail.

Oh so that was it he just didn't want to get caught by it. I should have known really why would Simba stick up for me? At times I got the impression that he didn't hate me but we were still rivals.

I stood up to confront who did and found a group of girls standing close together around the culprit the same male cub that had come over and insulted me earlier. They all started jeering and catcalling as I made my way back to pride rock with tears in my eyes. Turning my head to the side I saw Simba walking in pace with me, I wasn't too sure but I could have sworn he followed me until I noticed the blank look in his eyes. He was completely oblivious to my presence; he must have gotten up at the same time coincidentally. He seemed to be spaced out and I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. Finally after a few moments of walking he looked at me with a hint of scorn and recognition.

"Are you ok?" he asked though it seemed to be more obligated than out of real concern. I nodded my head unsure of what to think of all this. Simba scowled.

"My mom says I've got to hang out with you but don't expect me to like it" he told me. The more I tried the less I could be angry at him, oh I wasn't happy by any stretch but the other cubs didn't like to mess with Simba and maybe him being around me would ease the pain I felt inside.

I nodded, ok he wasn't really my friend but he was somewhat of a deterrent to bullies and he was someone to talk to.

There hung an awkward silence for a few minutes before I dared to ask.

"Do you hate me?" Simba's expression hadn't changed from the blank expression his eyes glistening with mischief. His face scrunched up in thought before he cleared back to his poker face and answered.

"I think you're a loser" I hung my head did everyone think I was a loser, did no one think I had feelings?

"But I don't _hate _you I just don't like you" Well I had to give him credit for that it took guts to tell me when he seemed he was doomed to hang out with me for a good amount of time now.

I remained quiet once more as we walked in silence. For no reason whatsoever the pain of loneliness fell upon me as I realised he didn't want to be around me, I badly wanted someone I could trust, I mean ok he didn't hate me but I wanted him to at least like me enough so I could trust him. I so badly wanted to cry I needed to cry my heart was hurting like hell.

"Why do the other cubs bully me?" I asked my voice scarily calm as though I would break down at any moment. Simba didn't even pause as he gave me an answer.

"Because your weird and you're always snitching on the pranksters. Nobody likes you because you always get them into trouble!" he growled obviously pulling the information from personal experience. My eyes filled with tears at his words. So by being the responsible one I had repelled the other cubs from wanting to be my friend.

"Did I ever get you into trouble?" I asked knowing the answer. Simba glared at me disgusted.

"Loads of times!" he spat, he really didn't want me around. I never wanted anyone to get hurt it's why I did it.

We arrived at pride rock and stood staring at each other feeling awkward.

"Well erm I'll see you later I guess" he said looking slightly annoyed at the situation and wandered into the den towards auntie Sarabi.

"Yeah bye" I said sadly and made a move towards my mother for my bath.

**Simba's POW**

I left Nala by the entrance angry at my mother for forcing me into this situation. I didn't like Nala I made that quite clear but apparently she'd run off and snitched on me again. Telling my mother that I was always picking on her I could not believe it. I stood in front of my mom and tried to weasel out of it once more.

"Mom why do I have to hang out with Nala I don't like her!" My mom glowered at me and scolded.

"Do you know what you do when you come home?" I shook my head.

"You have you bath and you go to sleep, do you know what Nala does when she gets home?" I shook my head again.

"She has her bath and she cries for a good few hours before she falls asleep!" My mom looked over crossly.

"She hasn't got any friends at all! And I know because of her mother not her telling on you!" My jaw slipped a few inches, she hadn't told on me? Made a change.

"She came home yesterday devastated because of what you said about her coat do you know that!" I racked my brains casting my mind back to the previous day.

Then I recalled when Nala had slipped and fallen in the mud I had laughed with everyone else and said "Well at least now it looks like a proper coat and not like vulture dung" Nala had run off with tears streaming down her face.

"Well from now on you will play with her and look after her! She's a very sweet young girl, she's always polite and kind and I haven't once seen her saying anything that would provoke bullying!" I hung my head in shame she was right in a sense there was no reason to bully Nala. But that hadn't stopped us.

"How long am I to stay with her?" I asked. My mother contemplated the question.

"Until she has more friends and everyone stops picking on her!" Wow that was steep.

I had my bath and lay down to sleep, I glanced over towards Nala and sure enough Sarafina had her arm around her cub that was lying crying her eyes out. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

Well now I was stuck with her but that didn't meant to say I was going to be nice to her or anything I'd just be blank yeah that's it. Then I couldn't get into trouble for not hanging with her.

Well this was a sign of things to come and looking back I realise how much has actually changed.

**Hoooooooooooowwww did you find it? Different? Yeah I know Simba fans he's a bit of a *insert appropriate insult here* but things will change! Just thought id spice things up a bit ;)! Well dear readers The Lone Wolf is signing off for the day I'm changing my name btw from LoneWolf LUFC to The Lone Wolf. Please REVIEW! And yes I will be updating ASAP, hope you enjoyed the build up! So its bye for now as The Lone Wolf settles into his den for a rest! Until next time faithful readers this The Lone Wolf signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Echo's Of Another's Pain

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; it's the thing that digs the road up**

**Awoooooooooooooooo! Hey Hey Hey! The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt dear readers! Just read a really emotional LadyNala story update, had me crying it was that good! Also just read IanTheShafs latest update, also incredibly good! One brought me to tears the other brought me a grin of pure cuteness! Highly recommended BOTH OF THEM! Ahem…. Moving swiftly on I loved the point of wolf remark by LadyNala haha aye the wolf within reveals all ;) well with no more ado. The moon is full the air is icy, the wolf smells blood and the hunt is on! Enjoy dear readers and REVIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**

**Cupid's Mistake**

Chapter 2: Echo's of Another's Pain

**Nala's POW**

I awoke from my nightmares and entered the world were my nightmares became reality. Another day to endure, another day of torment. What got me up on a morning I don't know I suppose sheer will power and the hope that maybe one day I would find someone to be my friend. I even tried once to make friends with the other animals but they just ran away. I was so desperately lonely, my sides ached with loneliness everyday and I prayed with all my might that maybe someone would pity me. But no they all joined the crowd of those that took pleasure in my pain.

I pressed down on the ground elevating myself to my normal unimpressive height and padded gently over to the mouth of the den. Maybe if I could get to the air before anyone else I could dry my eyes and nobody need know I still cried myself to sleep. The air was warm but refreshing; a gust of gentle wind swept the sleep from my body allowing my eyes to adjust to the sudden surge of light. There on the tip of pride rock sat a familiar golden cub, he looked as though he had been there for quiet sometime. I crept up on him silently hoping to catch what he seemed to mumble to himself. I was really inexplicably interested in the young prince his opinion changed from day to day. I mean one day he was just a rival racing me and the others; well really he was racing the others I just joined in to feel like part of the crowd. But mainly I'd keep pace with him, he was faster though. Then on other days he would be really cruel towards me. His words hurt the most; they were cruel and often very insulting towards my looks. I didn't consider myself ugly until I met him. I was in earshot now and I lay in waiting for him to start mumbling again.

Before I heard anything he whipped around with a glint of mischief in his eyes. That should have alerted me, whenever he got that look in his eyes it usually meant he was pulling a prank on someone. He smiled at me. That was another thing I should have been wary of, he never smiled at _me_ I mean ok he smirked but never smiled.

"Hey Nala come over here" he offered, I moved over to him slowly thinking I was dreaming. Surely he wasn't truly going to be nice to me?

"Stand here and mumble to the sky it'll make you popular! Then we can hang out!" he exclaimed excitedly. I wasn't stupid but I was still young and any logic sounded like good logic so I asked for the logic to be supplied.

"That doesn't sound right" I stated puzzled. Had he finally lost it?

"I did it how do you think I keep so popular?" he added cockily raising his eyebrow.

Being foolish and desperate I gave in grinning widely I leapt over to where he had stood.

"What do I say?" I asked stupidly

Simba's eyes glinted.

"Just tell all your secrets! I'll leave you alone so that I don't hear!" he told me kindly. I nodded and waited until he had left to start spilling my secrets. My fear of water, how I cried at night. Everything I didn't want anyone to hear. After several minutes I heard laughter from not far away. I perked up my ears and followed the sound of laughter. I found Simba had his back to me and was telling a crowd of cubs something they all found deeply amusing. It was then I heard what was so funny.

"She's scared out of her mind of _water_! She's still talking to herself about all her fears!" laughter erupted around him. My eyes stung as my heart beat faster.

"So far we have that she's scared of water, sleeping alone, storms and she still cries herself to sleep!" The laughter roared once again, finally when silence hit the air I let out a loud sob. Simba turned the laughter still etched on his face. Tears were falling thick, large and fast by now. He had truly gone to whole new lengths in tearing me up inside. I sniffed the pain evident on my face, the shine in Simba's face faded we locked eyes his filled with mischief but somehow I could sense the shame in them. The pain was building further to unbearable new heights. The one time I trust him and he completely humiliates me. The other cubs began to circle around me cutting off my escape. They chanted insults and teased me for my secrets. My ears dropped to my head as I sniffed and cried hard the sobs shaking my body violently. I wished I would just die then and there.

After several minutes of chanting Simba leapt in front of me facing the crow, the chanting stopped. He looked at the group and they left chatting and laughing. He turned to face me; I squinted at him too surprised to cry any more.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. I shook my head trying to look angry but only managed a watery glare. He didn't move.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go this far" he told me, his eyes were no longer glinting. He was being sincere. I cried some more, after a while I felt his paw rest on my back gently in a reassuring gesture.

"I promise I will look after you ok?" he told me kindly. I nodded I would hold him to it. When I finally got a grip of myself we both walked towards the watering hole for some water.

**Simba's POW **

After I had finished telling everyone what I had heard from round the corner they seemed to laugh harder. I noticed one or two sending evil smirks over my shoulder. I turned to see Nala, she was crying as I had never seen her cry before. Fast large tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes that had lost the shine of happiness, had I done that?

I had to do something, this was horrible.

We locked eyes for a moment her eyes shone like sapphires, they were really beautiful, and I mocked her. Humiliated her I felt awful.

Once the group were bullying her again I knew what to do. I would change.

I leapt into the circle shielding her from the abuse and silencing the crowd, I glared at them in a silent order to leave. They got the message and left me and Nala alone.

I turned to her and promised her from the core of my being to look after her.

From that day everything was turned upside down.

**Sorry for the brief description from Simba'****s POV but im falling asleep! REVIEW please! Yeah Simba's growing a heart huh? Hope you liked it and LadyNala I will give you a POW Point of wolf later on! Well it's getting late and its time for me to get drunk! The Wolf has hunted the blood is on the ground. Another hunt another kill! It's time the night ended! And so dear readers I leave you with this chapter to satisfy your hunger until next time… night dear readers review and let me know hooooooooooooooooooow you found it. This is The Lone Wolf signing off! Awooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her First Friend

**Disclaimer: Same as usual**

**Awwoooooooooooooooooooo! It's The Lone Wolf back on the scent of a kill! Time for another update! Well LadyNala nice try at a howl on the review! Ok it came out like a meow maybe try roaring and leave the howling to the wolves ;) Well a lot of my faithful readers ask me why Lone Wolf did you make the cutest couple ever hate each other? Well I thought id shake things up and a lot of you think Simba's a dick imagine him the popular kid in high school and Nala is the shy nerdy girl everyone bullies! All those of you who have been bullied or are being bullied reading this now The Lone Wolf is here for you! Message me what happens to you if you like and I will dedicate a story to you! Remember The Lone Wolf hates bullies so you bullies got beef have it with me and I'll show you what its like to be bullied! That said lets get back into the hunt, enjoy faithful readers!**

**Cupid's Mistake**

Chapter 3: Her first friend

**Nala's POV**

We walked towards the watering hole my eyes still stinging slightly from the tears that had mercilessly cascaded down my face. Simba had said very little since he had suggested we head for a drink. I didn't know how to start a conversation with him. Why would I up until very recently he wouldn't even look at me without giving me the standard insult. The type of insult that was used for so long it didn't really hurt anymore, it was used to not really hurt but to remind the person that they were second rate scum.

I glanced at Simba out of the corner of my eye and noticed him frowning.

"Err Simba" he looked at me with and expression he had never held for me, he was giving me a friendly look.

"I don't know weather to thank you or not." I stated truthfully, he'd spread my secrets, but he had stuck up for me with being told to do so. It was a chicken or the egg sort of question. Simba blinked.

"Don't mention it ever!" he tried to add hostility into the answer but failed for once. When we arrived at the watering hole the other cubs were all talking and laughing.

I hid my face in shame, I couldn't bare this, it was only a matter of time until they all started picking on me again. The glares I received made me edgy. But nobody said anything yet; I wondered if it was because I was with Simba or if they were just waiting to do it one go. Me and Simba reached the waters edge together and I shivered as I got very close to the edge to drink.

It was then the other cubs started to crowd around subtly. Fafa one of the girls swaggered over.

"Hey Simba what's going on? Thought you only hung out with the normal cubs, didn't think you liked freaks like that" I closed my eyes acting as though I wasn't bothered, but deep down I was hurting. Simba just shrugged.

"Oh I get it you just feel sorry for it, don't worry I'm sure it will eventually get a life." The word _it_ burned into my heart. They really had stripped away my dignity and my associating to a living being. I wanted to cry again, I couldn't let it get to me.

"Oh leave her alone!" Simba groaned exasperatedly. Fafa shut up looking offended, she stuck her nose into the air and strutted off. I turned to Simba who was ensuring the coast was clear before he moved a little closer to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with real concern this time.

I looked at him the tears in my eyes retreating for now. I nodded slowly I couldn't believe this he was being nice to me!

I cocked my head to one side a million questions swimming in my head.

"Err does this mean you'll you know be my friend" I asked blushing embarrassed that I was asking this.

Simba looked at me deep in thought, then our eyes locked once more, he smiled gently.

"Yeah why not, you're not that bad" I felt so happy, I mean ok it wasn't much of a compliment but it was the kindest thing any cub had ever said to me.

I wanted to hug him so much for accepting me. But I held my dignity as I grinned back feeling elated.

**Simba's POV**

Nala took a drink from the water as Fafa swaggered over, she had the same look on her face she usually did. Smug as though she was better than everyone she met.

"Hey Simba what's going on? Thought you only hung out with the normal cubs, didn't think you liked freaks like that" I blinked. How could someone say something so cruel, not even I wanted to sink to that level, it was just horrible. Unable to form a response I just shrugged my shoulders trying to hint for her to go away. The hint went unnoticed.

"Oh I get it you just feel sorry for it, don't worry I'm sure it will eventually get a life." She was getting more abusive, I sneakily glanced at Nala, she turned her face quickly but not before I saw the tears building in her eyes. That was really mean and well below the belt. It was on a whole new level of nastiness. I couldn't stand for it anymore I wouldn't be the one responsible for letting Nala go through this hell anymore.

"Oh leave her alone!" I groaned. I wanted to sound angry but couldn't manage it properly. Fafa looked at me as though I had sworn at her and stalked off her nose high in the air. Checking to see if the others had gone I turned to a grief stricken Nala. Her ears were flat against her head and she had glistening tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I hadn't realised how much emotion was put into my voice, but it was enough to make her turn to me. She nodded slowly the tears slowly disappeared but for once they didn't fall.

"Err does this mean you'll you know be my friend?" she looked awkward as though this was paining her to ask.

Out of instinct I let the word 'no' form on my tongue. But our eyes locked. Her blue eyes held so much innocence, she was so lonely, and I couldn't. I couldn't say no to someone so pure.

"Yeah why not, you're not that bad" It was the coolest thing I could think of. I didn't want to say yes or anything else that might sound as though it was emotion filled so I said something as cool as I could. She smiled at me making her eyes shine brightly all traces of sadness leaving her. I didn't know then that this would be the first time she didn't cry herself to sleep, she had a friend. In the course of a day my views had been flipped and I was on the wrong side of the playing field now. Something about Nala made me want to protect her but I couldn't figure out what exactly.

We played tag for a good amount of the day before heading home to pride rock. Unlike the day before there was no awkward silence. We talked and talked all the way home.

**Sorry it's so short this time but I needed to set the foundation for there friendship! REVIEWW! ****I know Nala's a bit soft in this one but you have to remember she's emotional in this story and she's been bullied all her life with no friends. Well that's it for tonight! I'll update as soon as possible, until then dear readers. Remember to message me if you've ever been bullied or if you're currently being bullied, I'm here for anyone if you need me! This is The Lone Wolf signing off night dear readers don't forget to review! And LadyNala you work on that little roar of yours ;) !**


	4. Chapter 4: Strengthening Bonds Of Trust

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Awoooooooooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt! Hey time for another update from the den of the Wolf! Loving the reviews people! Keep em coming and heres the latest chapter in the Cupids Mistake saga! Not a lot in my inbox lately let me know of anything on your mind! And a huge hug for LadyNala for being a gem! How's that little roar coming along I'll give you a little howl just for you ;) Awwooooooooooo! Well hope you enjoyed the little introduction and sliding gliding hear we go! Enjoy! **

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 4: Strengthening The Bonds Of Trust

**Simba's POV**

We were having too much fun to realise how dark it had been getting. When I couldn't see Nala without squinting I realised it was very late. I called to Nala in the dark, emerged and smiled genuinely. We cautiously padded towards pride rock chatting happily. I found out about how Nala never had any playmates before, how the other cubs bullied her for no reason whatsoever. I felt uncomfortable knowing that I had been one of them. It made me feel dirty, contaminated.

When we arrived at pride rock the adults came down with rage in their eyes I lowered my ears as we walked over heads bowed in fear.

"Well!" my mother demanded scowling at me. I had no answer really.

"What have you been doing?" she ordered me to tell her.

I relented very easily.

"I was playing with Nala" I answered truthfully, my mother glared at me in a more menacing stance.

"Simba don't you lie to me!" I lifted my head to look her in the eye, how could she accuse me of lying when Nala was right beside me. Nala stepped forwards into the light; Sarafina was beside herself with fury.

"I'm not lying mom!" I argued defiantly, my mother noticed Nala and asked in a more neutral tone.

"Was Simba with you Nala?" Nala nodded and to my surprise spoke in my defence.

"We were playing auntie Sarabi, Simba's been looking after me all day" Nala's courage seem to fail her as she hid behind me once more. My mother looked shocked at this recent news.

"Well from now on you don't go anywhere without myself, your father or Zazu do you understand young man?" my mom scolded, I nodded feeling tired. Mom jerked her head in a move to get me to walk into the den. I turned my head ears flat and whispered a goodbye to Nala as I padded after my mom. Once in the warmth of the den I lay down beside my mom and glanced at Nala from across the den, she was nuzzling her mother fast asleep. There were no signs of any tears on her creamy fur.

**Nala's POV **

Our arrival at pride rock was far from exciting. I was petrified I had disobeyed my mom. She had on numerous occasions told me to be in by a certain hour; I had stayed out way past that limit. But I was having so much fun with Simba; I mean of all the cubs to have fun with it was Simba. The most popular cub and my mortal enemy was having fun with me! We played long into the night rarely ever stopping to breathe and laughing all the way.

Well now I was going to pay for my overindulgence.

My mom loomed over me with a glare I hoped would never be directed at me upon her features. I flattened my ears scared out of my wits at what was in store for us. I wanted to blame Simba for keeping me out but after earlier I couldn't do it. Sarabi scolded her son as I faced my mother.

"What have you got to say for yourself young lady!" my mom demanded of me whilst I cowered. I shivered answering meekly.

"I'm sorry mom we were just having fun and we lost track of time. It's not our fault" My mom had a softer expression her face and I noticed her glance between Simba and me.

"So you two are friends now?" I nodded eagerly with a grin stretching on my face.

Suddenly Auntie Sarabi asked out of the blue.

"Was Simba with you Nala?" I was terrified of the gaze the queen gave me; I cautiously told her the truth.

"We were playing auntie Sarabi, Simba has been looking after me all day" I heard my voice crack silently praying Sarabi wouldn't ground Simba or me.

A moment later Sarabi had headed back inside, Simba whispered a quick goodbye and thanked me following his mom inside.

My mom picked me up and carried me inside to our usual sleeping spot. She asked me what we did. I was eager to talk about my first friend.

"We played tag and hide and seek and pinned ya!" I gibbered whilst my mom listened carefully.

Eventually I ran out of breath and my mom took the opportunity to speak uninterrupted.

"Did the other cubs pick on you today?" my ears dropped and a stared at the ground sadly remembering about earlier and how mean Fafa had been, but then a part of my mind kindly rekindled the memory of Simba standing up for me. I smiled suddenly very happy.

My mom raised her eyebrows, and I decided to tell her.

"Well they were really mean to me but Simba stood up for me!" I beamed at my mom who grinned back gently. I flopped over fast asleep finally exhausted. The next morning I realised it was the first time I hadn't cried myself to sleep and thinking hard about it led me to believe I had Simba to thank for that.

I couldn't believe I really could not believe that Simba had saved me from the bullies. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk and hey people preferred to look at his coat and not mine. I mean who wouldn't it was such a cute coat!

Had I known then what I know now I would have realised that Cupid had misfired his arrow and it was heading in my direction fast.

**I know I know still too short! I promise the next one will be a long chapter deal? REVIEWS! I love them! Almost as much as I love my faithful readers! Well The Lone Wolf is going to hit the springs now. You want my attention then PM I won't bite much! Don't be shy I will talk to anyone im not picky. Till next time dear readers review please! Awwoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Beg Of Thee

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**Awoooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt! Well my dear readers so you think you've worked me out do you? Think you know where I'm going with this story? Well maybe you should take classes in predicting the future haha! No one can read the mind of a wolf! I thought I'd take a little time to explain things from another perspective this chappy but don't worry plenty more from Simba and Nala! Anyways enjoy Chapter 5! **

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 5: I Beg Of Thee

**Sarafina's POV**

Nala was still asleep when I awoke the morning after our conversation. I was worried as to how fast Simba and Nala had become friends. They had been coming in late together and Nala was always so happy. Something wasn't right, I wondered if Nala could have a crush on Simba. Or that Simba may have developed a crush on my daughter. Either one of these were possibilities however, there was the more likely chance that Simba was playing an evil prank on Nala. I mean ok he stuck up for her but what's to say that he didn't plan this so that him and Nala would become very close. This would crush Nala if he betrayed her trust again. I had heard about what Simba did to Nala before he stuck up for her, I thought it was truly very cruel.

I glanced down at my daughter whom was sleeping peacefully; I thought it was weird that she hadn't spilt one tear all night. Usually she cried herself into a very light sleep, but not this night, she had fallen asleep smiling and it was a very deep sleep. Things had changed too fast for my liking I would ask Sarabi to question Simba on his day, to make sure he didn't slip up and spill a secret he shouldn't.

I hoped greatly that my theories were all incorrect and that Simba was just turning into a nice person inside as opposed to the conceited little horror he was to my daughter.

**Nala's POV **

I awoke slowly after a long slumber. I had never felt so refreshed, the bags under my eyes had vanished, and usually I didn't get much sleep at all. But after a peaceful night I felt much better. It was weird to think that after only a day with Simba I could sleep so well, maybe he wasn't so bad really; he just needed to get to know me. Although there wasn't much of me to get to know other than I was a lame loser, I intended to show Simba I could be as cool as him. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye; he looked as though he was just waking up.

Later that day I bounded out of the den mouth after my morning bath. Simba had been outside for quite a while, when I reached a small group where I knew Simba was likely to be. I heard laughter the closer I got. There was obviously some big joke that seemed greatly amusing. My mind began to piece together as much as it could from the assumptions I immediately made. Simba was outside, I had been inside, as soon as I come outside everyone starts laughing at some hidden joke. Simba had betrayed my trust before and spilled my deepest fears. Fear clutched my heart; he hadn't turned on me again had he?

I had to follow him and find out, I would not allow him to humiliate me again. I followed Simba as he padded away from the group, not that he noticed. The group did and glared at me. It didn't hurt as much as it did before because I was concentration on not getting caught by Simba. He seemed to be heading to the watering hole, I crept up on him in the long grass, I didn't make a sound and he didn't suspect a thing. I had a reckless idea, one that I didn't really think about before I acted on it. Simba bent his head down to take a drink from the watering hole; I leapt out onto his back thrusting his head beneath the water. At first he just lay still then he fought back hard. I released him long enough for him to breath.

"What have you told all your little minions?" I screamed into his ear as he spluttered and spat out water. He gurgled slightly and attempted to kick out.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled angrily. Wrong answer. I thrust his head back beneath the water and held it there angrily. Simba struggled again fighting the weight I placed on his back. I felt the struggling weaken so I released him again, Simba spat out more water and gulped air fast.

"What have you told them about me!" I screamed furiously. Finally Simba overbalanced me and stood defensively his face dripping and his claws extended. He looked livid with me but I didn't care.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NALA!" I recoiled slightly inside but I glared back equally boldly.

"Oh come one Simba I walk out of the den and everyone laughs!" Simba's eyes widened though I couldn't tell if it was shock or fury.

"Yeah! Because they were insulting you behind your back and I told them to leave you alone!" He screamed at me. So that was it he'd stuck up for me?

"How do I know your telling the truth!" I countered. Simba didn't even blink in thought.

"Ask them!" an unnatural silence hung in the air, the only sound was that of the breeze of the savannah.

I stared into Simba's angry eyes; something inside of me told me he was telling the truth, my brain locked up. I couldn't think, the rage within me raced out of my veins and the fear kicked in. I had just nearly drowned the prince for sticking up for me.

"I...Simba I-" I began my voice cracking.

"I don't want to hear it Nala! Stay away from me you FREAK!" he turned his back on me fast and sprinted away. I was left standing alone the tears spilling over again. I had just lost my only friend all because I was too suspicious to just trust him. The word "freak" hit me harder than anything had in my life.

**Simba's POV**

I rushed past the group I was with earlier and carried on running as far away from Nala as I could. How could she do that just accuse me of such a thing, and to nearly drown me too? What a freak that girl was. I came to and old tree collapsing from exhaustion I filled my lungs with air. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that weirdo why? I growled angrily, the anger finally ebbed away slowly. I began to feel thoroughly depressed. I couldn't explain it but I loved being around Nala she was so much fun despite what had happened. I missed her. A part of my brain kicked in and fought back logically.

She did apologize. She had looked incredibly hurt, and I could understand somewhat of why she was so suspicious of anything I did. I had to earn her trust. But I couldn't go back to her now not after what I called her. It was horrible even by my standards it was low. After several pangs of guilt in my chest I climbed to my feet, it had been a good few hours now and I still had enough time to set things straight. I would apologize to her for being so cruel. I was determined to make things right again.

I ran towards the watering hole as fast as I could hoping she was still there. Just in view was the watering hole, nobody was around. I sighed sadly and turned to go, however a flash of tan caught my eye in the sea of green. A cream coloured bundle lay by the watering hole. I knew immediately it was Nala. I padded over to her feeling more and more nervous the closer I got, how could I apologize when it was her fault?

I cleared my throat causing her to turn over and glance at me before she flopped back down.

"Hey Nala" I greeted her, she remained silent.

"Are you ok?" Still no answer.

"Listen I know it might not mean much now, but I'm sorry I called you a freak, and I'm sorry I overreacted earlier." Nala didn't move an inch, I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach, I felt as though I had lost her as a friend.

"I'll just leave you alone, but I really hope you forgive me" I turned to leave tears building in my eyes; I had only been her friend for a day and already she had a big impact on my life.

"No, I'm sorry" a soft voice floated towards me.

**Nala's POV **

I listened intently to the tone of Simba's voice whilst he apologized. He sounded as he usually did slightly gruff with a hint of charm, but I detected a subtle edge of sadness in his apology. He really meant it. A mix of emotions flooded my body, I wasn't sure how to react, I could have hurt him more, it would teach him a lesson after all he had put me through, I finally had an edge on him. But I couldn't he sounded so vulnerable, so open. I knew that although my guts and brain where instructing me to reap my revenge in my heart I knew I wouldn't. I always listened to my brain it had stopped me getting hurt so many times, but I had to listen to my heart now.

"No, I'm sorry" I found my self saying.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset about the other cubs laughing. I guess I… I was just scared" I admitted truthfully. I sensed him moving to sit beside me.

"I've never had a friend before and I was really scared that you were just pretending to hurt me." I felt the tears building in my eyes again. Had I not cried enough today?

A slight breeze passed over us causing me to shiver slightly. A heavy weight fell gently onto my shoulders and over my back, a warm but firm weight. I closed my eyes hiding the tears that threatened to spill. After a few minutes of composing myself I turned to face Simba. I gazed into his eyes silently pleading for forgiveness.

He smiled at me.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" he offered kindly. I grinned at him slightly.

"Deal" I answered. We sat together silently for a good few minutes before we turned to head inside, the moonlight lighting our way.

Before I managed to get inside the den Simba spoke to me tenderly.

"Nala will you be my best friend?" My heart leapt to my throat, he was by default my best friend, I mean he was my only friend. But to have him ask me was like it was making it official. I smiled up at him and nodded happily.

"Yeah I'd love to" Simba grinned, he winked at me bade me goodnight and headed towards his mom. I chuckled slightly and headed in the opposite direction towards my mom. She smiled cheerily over at me and noticed that I too was smiling with a dry face for once.

"Well, well you and Simba seemed to be talking quietly, you two flirting again?" I scrunched up my face, that was such a mom question.

"No he's just my friend" I answered lying down. My mom smiled at me.

"Well I'm just glad you have a friend to look after you" she told me. I smiled and mumbled to myself, "So am I" Slowly I fell asleep and like the night before I didn't cry nor did I have nightmares.

I was happy. I was content and best of all. I was Simba's best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Through Thick and Thin

**Disclaimer: Broken record much? Don't sue need the money for tickets to Elland Road for Leeds United games**

**Awoooooooooooooo! Hello there faithful readers it's me! The Lone Wolf! I loved the reviews and I have to say I never thought I'd have such a fan base when I started out. I'm both proud and humbled. As in business the customer is everything, in this world readers are everything. I aim to please. Something that seems promising is LadyNala's latest story, I missed out on her previous one "My immortal" due to my love of them being cubs, but this one I think has good prospects. Also a good read would be IanTheShaf's "The Tale of Simba and Nala", I lost the thread of it but it is a really good story, and I intend to jump right back into it. **

**Also thanks for the reviews on my one shots I take it people liked them, did them as I was still a bit teary eyed so that's where they came from. I now have ideas for 2 very good stories but I'm in no hurry to finish this one. Speaking of which time for another instalment. So sit back in your arm chairs, sofas or beds. Put your feet up snuggle down or whatever you do for The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt so if your walking on the Yorkshire moors tonight don't be too surprised if you get a slight bite ;) Enjoy!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 6: Through Thick and Thin

**Simba's POV**

I knew now something was changing in the air. I stopped wanting to be the centre of attention so much, if it hurt others I couldn't do it anymore. I mean come one I was almost 6 months old; it was time to make commitments on the matters regarding who I was friends with. After bullying Nala most of my life I failed to realise just how much fun she was. Well I had to make up for lost time and asking her to be my best friend was a step in the right direction. She made me smile so much it hurt at times. And more than once I felt slightly more protective of her than I should have done. I shook it off thinking of heading down to the gorge later on with her for a race from one end to the other. I knew I could scale the distance nicely so that was no problem if I paced myself.

I noticed Nala sitting in the scorching sun of the savannah near the watering hole, the other cubs lay beneath the old tree laughing and playing. I quickened my pace wondering why the others refused to include Nala in there little group. It was really nasty at first now it was bordering on simply evil. I stood beside Nala looking down at her. She had bent her head low staring into the water as though contemplating drowning herself in it. Her ears were pinned to the top of her head and it was obvious to even me that she was hurting. I sat down and greeted her softly; she looked up at me her eyes shining a small fake smile adorning her face. I could by the way her fur drooped that she was boiling hot in the heat.

"You could have waited under the tree you know" I told her grinning slightly.

"Yeah but the others kicked me out" was the answer I received. I felt a little reckless in regards to how Nala was being bullied.

"Follow me" I instructed her and marched proudly up to the tree. Nala was in close tow as I walked through the crowd to find a shady spot to sit and cool off in. I was greeted kindly in a way I was used to, Nala on the other hand was being glared at from everywhere. Nala had her ears pinned to her head and tried to keep pace her head bowed. One of the other cubs hissed at her on the way past, I felt a pull in my heart for her. She really didn't deserve all this. We reached the tree so I turned around to face Nala. She looked thoroughly depressed about the other cubs. I placed my paw on her back and forced her to sit down in the shade.

"But Simba I don't belong here" she complained.

"It's hot out there it's cool under here, seems to me like you do belong here" I stated.

"But Simba nobody wants me here" I protested further.

"Well that's not true because I want you here" I answered stubbornly, there was no way I was going to leave her alone out in the heat.

"Simba the others don't want me to be here though" I groaned and snapped back.

"Well tough they are just going to have to get used to it because I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer Nala, I think you've gone through enough of that!" Nala's eyes widened in shock slightly. I felt the heat creep into my face very much aware that the cubs nearest us were now listening to our conversation.

**Nala's POV**

I felt so out of place here, the other cubs hated me I was the outcast. Why had Simba forced me to come under here?

But he didn't he told me to follow him and I followed it was my fault. He led me to a tree whilst I tried to ignore the accusing glares of those around me. I felt as though at any time the full blown bullying would begin and then I would suffer for contaminating their area.

Simba was being truly sincere about getting people to like me. I sat beside Simba and stared at the ground feeling awkward. After a few minutes of arguing I voiced what I really felt.

"But Simba nobody wants me here" I protested. The next few words that came from his muzzle touched me deeper than anything anyone had ever said had before. I was almost overwhelmed.

"Well that's not true because I want you here" I couldn't think properly but I carried on arguing on instinct to hide my feelings. Inside I was feeling strange, I couldn't explain it though it was kind of a floaty feeling.

"Well tough they are just going to have to get used to it because I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer Nala, I think you've gone through enough of that!" My eyes widened with shock at his words. They were so heartfelt, so sweet it was unbelievable.

I couldn't respond this time, my mouth waited for instructions whereas my brain simply repeated "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" at an alarmingly quick rate. Simba seemed to be flushing slightly but I brushed it off thinking it was because of the intense heat. He was caring for me like no other had. He wasn't playing me around at all; he really was my best friend. I actually had a friend that I could trust and it was my rival, the worst bully I had.

I felt touched, happy, and light and for some reason that I couldn't quite place I felt loved.

Simba smiled awkwardly. I grinned back stupidly before he glanced around.

"Err what are you staring at Nala?" he asked. I thought for a moment and realised that I had in fact been staring at him for the best part of a few minutes now.

"Oh err nothing!" I exclaimed feeling self conscious.

"Cool, hey you wanna go down to the gorge?" he asked. I agreed if only to get away from the other cubs. Although when I think back to it I think it was because secretly I just wanted to be with Simba alone. I was so blind to the feelings I was having for him. It would have been amusing if not for what I knew was to come.

**Awoooo! Cute? I thought so. I tell ya I love writing the fluff, makes updating so much nicer. Well REVIEW please! I need feedback and the next chapter will keep you guessing I think. The gorge sound familiar? Will everything go wrong for the two friends or they end up in tears for some reason? Find out in my next chapter. Hope to get it done and updated soon. So dear readers The Lone Wolf is heading back to his den, hope you enjoyed that update and until next time dear readers keep your eyes open for LadyNala's story "Warriors of Pride Rock" Yes I know I mention her a lot and no I'm not madly in love with her -_- before you get the wrong idea I already love someone even if they don't love me back****. Anyway before I go to pieces ill sign off so yeah remember review this chapter read LadyNala's new story and let me know of a girl who I can love and be loved back! Night readers Awoooooooooooooooooo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dust Diving

**Disclaimer: Not mine nope **

**Awoooooooooooooooo! Time for another update faithful readers! First of all I'd like to thank IanTheShaf, LadyNala and TLK4ever for the emotional support! Really helped guys thanks so much. Yeah The Lone Wolf id back on the hunt dear readers smelling that fresh flesh and tasting that hot blood! Lock yourselves in barricade the door get comfortable and warm and tune in to another chapter of Cupids Mistake. Enjoy!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 7: Dust Diving

**Nala's POV**

We reached the gorge after a few minutes of walking and chatting. I wondered what had changed Simba from the cold hearted bully into the warm caring friend I had beside me. It couldn't be me surely?

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, he had a cute little smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling, not glinting but sparkling. I never realised how long I was looking at him until I almost fell into the gorge. Simba flung out his arm and stopped me plummeting to my death. I blinked at the height in which I would have fallen, who would miss me? I started to wonder what would happen if I did fall to my death. Then a thought in the back of my mind rebelled. But Simba would miss you; your mother would miss you. The thought of killing myself suddenly seemed very stupid and unrealistic. Had it been a few days previous and presented with the same thoughts chances are I would have followed through with the actions.

"Hey careful!" Simba's shocked voice pulled me from my trancelike state. I studied his expression carefully trying to read him. The fact that I could tell he was concerned about my well being was enough for me to know he wasn't acting. I felt a pull at one of my heart strings, but it wasn't unpleasant. Simba cocked his head to one side slightly looking edgy.

"Your staring at me again" he stated simply. I blinked my mind catching up with me at last. The word cute echoed in my mind for a few minutes leaving me very confused. A warm heat crept into my face, why I did not know. I shook my head slightly and grinned at him. Simba grinned back and we both had the same idea.

"Race ya!" We both exclaimed in unison, I sprang off sprinting down the gorge with Simba by my side in pace. After a while I pulled in front and left him in the dust sprinting as fast as I could. Too fast. I tripped over a loose stone and was sent skidding along the ground. I felt a pull in my leg and a cracking sound hit the air. A split second later it felt as though fire was enveloping my foot. I yelped in pain tears building in my eyes. I couldn't move my hind paw at all. I feared it may have been broken in the fall.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. I looked behind me there was no sign of Simba. Had I left him behind? Or was this just another nasty prank he was playing on me, had the last few days meant nothing to him after all. I looked in front of me where moments ago I had been running towards. A huge cloud of dust was being kicked up by something. And something big was heading towards me. It took me a few seconds to realise it was a wilder beast stampede. I gasped trying with all my might to stand up. My leg would not support me, fearing death I hitched my hind leg up and ran on three. After a few steps I got the hang of running on three legs though I was moving far too slowly now. I looked behind me seeing the cloud getting bigger and the stones around me were shaking. I started running harder tears blinding me. I ran half the length of which I had run before and almost collapsed from exhaustion. The wildebeests were upon me now the cloud of dust entering my lungs choking me. I couldn't breath and I was blinded. I ran as fast as my good legs allowed, I moved to the left hoping to avoid the most of them. I was thrown in the opposite direction by something very large and very heavy. The blow left me spread across the ground. I was done for now I could not summon the strength to raise myself to my feet. I could see a bright light and I felt light headed.

All of a sudden a pull on my forced me up and I was hurled into the air. I landed on something soft and furry; I looked down and saw gold. Simba! My mind screamed tears of relief falling from my puffy red eyes. Simba bounded forwards with great agility with me on his back. I clung onto his slender back for dear life. Simba leapt with a yell to the side and I was thrown from his back once more. I lay on the ground fighting for consciousness. I scanned around for my saviour. Seconds later he bounded from the dust his nose bloody and his left eye bruised.

"Simba!" I called desperately. Simba ran over to me and hauled me out of the way and behind a rock. He started to climb the side of the gorge with me clinging to his back. I marvelled at his strength and determination. But the weight was beginning to take its toll on the small cub; I could hear his laboured breathing and feel his muscles working hard. Finally he reached the top and pulled us up. I slid off his back just in time to catch him before he fell back off. We struggled away from the edge and fell into a heap. My leg was hurting terribly and I was bleeding from several cuts. But Simba looked worse; his nose was bloody and beaten. His eye was blackened as though burnt. He squinted at me through his good eye panting heavily.

"Are you ok Nala?" He croaked the dust falling from his mouth. I shook my head fighting tears of fear. Simba couldn't die he was my friend surely my only friend would pull through. I saw him fight to stand up. I tried to do the same only to end up on the ground once more whimpering at the pain in my paw. Simba crawled over to me and pressed his forehead to mine staring into my eyes.

"Where doe's it hurt can you walk?" I blinked the heat returning to my face. I stuttered out an incoherent sentence.

"Just that….well….yeah but…..brown" I fought to keep her head clear, the throbbing in her leg was helping. Simba looked down at my leg frowning.

"Your hurt" he told me with concern written on his face. He wasn't carrying the face of the playful cub he was but that of a king. Simba lowered his head underneath me and lifted me back onto his back. I clung to his fur. We headed back for Pride Rock, I was wondering what the others would think. They would probably make something nasty up about her that depicted the whole event as being her fault.

When we arrived at Pride Rock I buried my face into Simba's back fearing the worst. He smelt faintly of dirt and fresh grass. Simba padded into the den. The lionesses were all out hunting leaving me, Simba and the other cubs. I hid in Simba's fur but poked my eye out to see what was going on. A couple of the cubs giggled in a girly manner. I wondered what they were giggling about before they all looked at me.

I bowed my head so once again I was the hot topic, I might have known. Simba set me down and sat beside me keeping me warm in the sudden chill that had picked up inside. After a while of sitting resting our wounds a small group of the nastier cubs wandered over giggling.

Simba cocked his head to one side slightly. Finally the girls burst into chanting with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Simba and Nala sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes-"they never finished. Simba growled as I flushed a bloody colour.

"Shut up!" the girls giggled more at Simba's words. I was so confused.

"Well then why did you walk into the den all proud with that freak on your back?" one of them asked.

I sat in silence.

"Because I think she's a lot of fun and I don't care what you guys say I don't think she's not a freak!" he yelled hotly. My heart practically burst with joy. He actually liked being around me. I almost cried from the sheer happiness I felt and the affection I wanted to show my friend. The girls all looked stupefied as though they had had their world turned upside down, which was ironic because I felt mine had.

After a moment they collected themselves.

"What happened to you Simba you used to be so cool?" Simba didn't look remotely abashed.

"I met Nala is what happened and I don't care what you think of me I think she's really nice!" Simba declared proudly. I was breathing fast trying not to cry with happiness. The girls sneered at me and turned their backs on Simba.

"He's turned into a loser" I heard one of them say loudly. Simba looked hurt but quickly hid it. I felt so sorry for him; he'd saved my life and stuck up for me. I couldn't believe how badly I had thought of him before I got to know him. Simba was without a doubt the sweetest person I had ever met. I knew I was staring at him again but I didn't care I wanted to let him know just how much this all meant to me.

**Simba's POV **

My head hurt a great deal. I'd taken a wildebeest to the head and id run about a mile. The fear that had gripped my heart at the gorge finally slackened, when I saw Nala shoot off I tried to beat her by running along the side of the gorge. Luckily I saw Nala fall to the ground, and was able to keep track of her. The stampede enveloped my sight with dust and dirt. The panic settled into me when I lost sight of Nala. Thinking about it sprinting head first into a stampede of wildebeests was not the best idea I had ever had. But at least Nala was safe. I turned my bruised head to face her. She was staring at me again. Her eyes were filled with tears, I felt moved that she was so moved. I hadn't said anything that was untrue. I moved my head closer to Nala's,

"Listen don't look at me like that I promised I'd be here for you so that's just what I'm going to do" I insisted. Nala suddenly grow very pink.

I could not work this girl out at all; she acted more and more like a freak. But I couldn't explain it but I liked her. Nala lowered her head and began to sniffle. I worried that I had upset her.

"Hey what's wrong are you ok?" I asked panicking.

"Yes it's just I've never had a friend like you before." She answered giving me a watery smile. I grinned back. I heard the girls saying I had turned into a loser, I felt a sharp pain inside of my chest, now I was the outcast. I was now going to be the unpopular cub. I didn't want to be I was the cool cub. I looked into Nala's crystal clear eyes and I didn't care, I just didn't care that I was unpopular now. I had Nala and no one was going to push me and her around.

"Nala"

"Simba?"

"You're my best friend"

Nala's face shone with happiness tears returning to her eyes and her face flushing pink.

"You're my best friend too!" Nala's voice cracked slightly and I felt warm inside. I'd made her feel good for once. Unable to get to her feet Nala laid beside me until our moms came home.

"What have you two been up to!" my mom exclaimed. I told them about the stampede leaving out that I saved Nala. Nala however interjected and told them about it. My mom stared in disbelief.

"You wandered away from the other cubs!"

Nala's mom doused the flames in my mom's anger.

"Now, now Sarabi I can see where this is going. They just wanted to be _alone_ you know just the two of them" she sang the last few words causing my mom to look at us with a sly grin.

"Ahhhh love is in the air" my mom sang, I cringed inside.

"Aww young love" Sarafina prodded. I growled angrily, how could they think these things?

I noticed Nala was remarkably quiet; I turned to see her standing still very pink in the face. I thought this was odd.

"Come on then Nala give your _boyfriend _a kiss goodnight!" Sarafina winked at her daughter who hid her face. Finally she squeaked a quiet goodnight to me and walked over to her mother. Sarabi of course had the last word.

"Come on Simba I know you miss your missing your _girlfriend _already but I'm sure you two lovebirds will be together tomorrow" she chuckled. I grinned at Nala from across the den my insides churning. As I lay down to sleep I lone thought entered my mind and lingered like a bad smell. It was what Nala had said to him when she was asked if she was ok,

"Brown?"


	8. Chapter 8: Pierced by Thine Arrow

**Disclaimer: Do you know I haven't bought Lion King yet must do that tomorrow **

**Awwwooooooooooooooo! Well dear readers seems as though I'm on a right royal rampage this week! Yes I'm well aware of the numerous mistakes in the grammar of my last chapter. I was in fact more concerned with the overall story and fluff than I was of the layout, I will try and keep this next chapter problem free. How do you find Simba's selflessness come into play, remind you of the Simba we all know and love? What a change eh? Taking it from personal experience I used to be a bully. I used to be hard as nails on people but I met someone. And she broke my heart to the point that I hated myself more than I hated other people. Now I try to fight the pain by making people happy. I may yet redeem myself but I'll always carry the scar she left me with and the guilt. I still love you Rachel **** she never gave me a chance. Anyway enough about me all you need to know now is that in reality I'm hard as stone on here I'm more open. Right on with the hunt! Settle in dear readers for another sparkling rendition of Cupid's Mistake I might add I'm writing this in the pouring rain soaked to my skin so for the love of god please REVIEW! **

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 8: Thy searing arrow pierce thee

**Nala's POV **

I was so embarrassed when my mom and I lay down for the night.

"Mom why did you say that?" I burst out when everyone was minding their own business I decided to confront my mother.

"Why are you so bothered Nala?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Bothered? HA! I'm not bothered I… I…just found it really embarrassing is all!" I was fumbling for the right words, she had me pinned but she had a valid point.

"Calm down Nala you're making such a big deal over something as trivial as…..hang on" the two words at the end of the sentence were enough to make my stomach bunch up.

"Oh my god! Do you have a crush on Simba!" My mom practically shouted this out. I shushed her quickly hoping it would not echo around the entire den. My mom started giggling like a little girl chanting "Nala's got a crush Nala's got a crush" I flushed pink.

"I do not have a crush on the prince!" I squeaked angrily.

"Face it you're a sucker for his pretty green eyes" my mom said slyly I should have realised it was a trap.

"His eyes aren't green" I responded without thinking. My mom didn't quit.

"I'm sure they are Nala I should know" I lost my temper.

"There not! Simba's eyes are deep hazelnut brown with golden speckles in them and shiny pupils with a honey coloured rim! Nothing like green!" I shouted hotly. My mom looked as though she was trying not to laugh at me. She eventually grinned.

"Thanks for proving my point" she stated simply leaving me to slowly realise what I had said.

"What anyone could know what colour his eyes are it's not that hard to look into them" I said feeling the heat entering my cheeks once more. She gave a sly smile and I cringed inside.

"Into them Nala? I don't think anyone looks _into _them, but they notice them" she was openly grinning now. I blushed deeper.

"I meant notice them! Anyone could notice his eyes!" I squeaked in a more high pitched voice than usual. I tired to get up to stalk away but my sprained paw held me in place fast, I realised I was incredibly thirsty after yesterday. Right on cue mom grinned cheekily over my shoulder.

"Nala look who's coming over" I turned my head to see Simba padding over somewhat shyer than he would usually although I put that down to my mom staring at him.

"Hey" he mumbled through a slightly stuffed nose.

"Hi" I replied suddenly very breathless.

"I was wondering if you wanted some help getting down to the watering hole today." He offered shyly. I nodded fast, rather too fast causing both Simba and my mom to look at me finny. I flushed and rose to my three good paws. Simba pressed his side up against my bad side so that I could lean into him. On the way out I heard my mom and a few of the other lionesses wolf whistling and cheering Simba on. I felt the heat rise in my face again; this was getting annoying I did not like him… right?

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he was looking at me out of the corner of his.

"Are you ok Nala?" I nodded quickly trying to cover up that I had been looking at him again.

"It's just your… you know kinda red and your staring at me again."

I turned my head away trying to hide my blush once more what was wrong with me. I was jeopardising our friendship by acting like a weirdo again. I was sure the feeling in my stomach was not normal and that nobody else ever got it.

When we reached the watering hole I remembered the time where I tried to drown him in it and smiled slightly at how he had apologized, how HE had apologized for me trying to drown him. Simba seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah it was kinda funny I suppose" he agreed. We stood staring into each others eyes. I studied his brown orbs carefully not a speck of green within them. They were as I had told my mom honey rimmed. A shiny golden ring encircled his pupil before it ended into two caring deep pools of blackness. His eyes were truly beautiful but I could never have told that he was thinking similar thoughts as he stared into my eyes.

**Simba's POV**

Nala's eyes how could I never have realised how deep they went. I was told you could tell a lot about a person by gazing into their eyes. I couldn't work out why I was memorised by Nala's. Her crystal irises were encircled by a turquoise ring leading into an icy eye. The blackness in her eyes seemed to extend forever into the pits of her very soul. The pure whiteness of her eyes contrasted perfectly with her pupils and surrounding areas. I could see myself reflected in them, a perfect mirror image of my own beaten face. Her eyes sparkled like the moonlight on a turquoise sea dancing and shimmering in much the same way. I felt slightly light headed and I begun to realise that despite all the times I had caught her staring at me, this time I was the one staring. But I couldn't pull myself away her stare was like a drug I needed it; I could not stop drinking in the magnitude of her eyes.

Nala blinked hiding her gems for a fraction of a second and I was able to take in the rest of her face that was so close to mine. The gentle curves of her slender cheekbones and the smoothness of the edge around her face. I finally admired her coat after so much time teasing her about it, the lightness of it; I daren't tell her that I thought her coat was one of her greatest features when it came to physical appearance. I felt a fire erupt in my chest and I was completely lost as to why I felt so different. I felt happy but sad, humble yet proud. I couldn't place why my mind had gone blank and my mouth had dried up. After a while tears began to build in my eyes something that I never occurred to me was the pain that myself along with others had caused the innocent cub in front of me. The guilt was overwhelming, the pain in my soul was intense how could I do such a thing to someone like Nala?

She noticed me turn my head to hide my face from her, and the sound of her angelic voice brought me back to the present forcing me to realise just how wonderful Nala really was, the kindness she had within her soul and the fact that she could be such a good friend no matter what was thrown at her. Nala my best friend, the girl that stood by me even after the hell and torment I forced her through, even after this she decided to give me a second chance, a second chance I didn't deserve. But why would she do that for me? Why?

**Nala's POV**

Simba's eyes were filled with sorrow and tears, something I could not fathom. He was so happy a moment ago he even had that cute little smile playing across his lips. The feeling struck me like a thunderbolt. All I could hear was my heart beating and the blood rushing to my gagging brain. All I could think of was Simba, nothing else. I forgot how to breathe and had to force my lungs to work properly. Then he blinked and wetness in his eyes shone. The effect it had on me was amazing; I felt my heart melt honey and my mind turn to goo. The only thing capable of thinking was my heart. Cupid had screwed up big time. I had been hit by the wrong arrow and now I was falling for the prince. I liked him. Hell I would even go as far to say that I fell in love with him that day. But I couldn't tell him, the joy I felt inside that he was talking to me was enough for me. I didn't want to make him feel awkward or pressured; I mean he was happy, I was happy. We were both outsiders now. Besides he thought girlfriends were gross. I grinned when I thought that maybe one day he might want to marry me.

"Err…Nala you err can let go of my paw now" I looked down to see that my paw was covering his, the heat exploded on my face. I had been holding his paw for a brief few seconds and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh erm sorry I didn't mean to you know" I stuttered desperately trying to cover my tracks. If it wasn't for the fact that Simba was adorably slow I think he would have realised that I was falling uncontrollably and madly in love with him. I took a drink from the watering hole in a vain attempt to wet my dry mouth. Unfortunately my mind seemed to be trapped in the void that was Simba's eyes again and I almost drown. We lay down together and Simba looked closer at my ankle. It still hurt quite a lot since the day before, I had badly sprained it but Simba continued to prod gently at it. I yelped in pain causing Simba to immediately succumb to a fit of apologies.

"Come on lets go see old Rafiki he'll know what to do" Simba suggested, I was more than happy for an excuse to spend more time alone with him. The others would tease and make fun of us but if they found out I had a serious crush on my best friend, then things would go back to normal.

Things were changing fast and Cupid really had misfired. I had been hit by his searing arrow, my heart strings plucking a cheerful tune. I would show Simba I was very affectionate of him when the time was right.

**Awooooooooo! What do you think of it? But Lone Wolf your showing off now with your fancy words and romantic terminology. Well faithful readers the thing is I am a romantic at heart and there is nothing more exciting than falling in love with someone's eyes. I did. ****The most beautiful pair of green eyes I have ever seen, there like emeralds. Anyways I have a bit of a stunner in the next chapter lined up. You'll find a character neither from the films nor books, but you all know and love anyway. And I guarantee you will know them but you won't guess who it is going to be. ** **So who thinks they've got me worked out now? Eh? A big thank you goes out to Mr IanTheShaf Ms LadyNala my more recent reviewer Jimmy and TLK4Ever how could I forget you my man? The Lone Wolf is off the air for the night, the update will be up as soon as I finish it. But I might be a b****** and make you wait a little ;) It all depends on the number of reviews I get! The night is cold, the moon is full let the hunt end and leave you with the glorious taste of my kill! Awooooooooooooooo! Good night dear readers! **


	9. Chapter 9: Moonshadow

**Disclaimer: It's like dat claimer but its dis one. **

**Awooooooooo! Haha dear readers! I think your all wondering who will be in this story that's in none of the others! Well here's a first in the history of fanfiction so far to my knowledge. You see other writers doing random humour in their introductions and putting themselves in the quiz fics. Well this one will be the pioneer for a fic with the writer themselves portrayed as a character! That's right dear readers The Lone Wolf is going to be in the story! Point of Wolf in action! Brownie points for whoever guesses what animal I'm portrayed as! Well faithful readers read on and REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 9: Moonshadow

**Nala POV **

The old tree came into view at last, a gratifying sight after the labouring under the sun that me and Simba had endured. I loved seeing the old mandrill; he was so funny and wise. He was great with magic potions and herbal remedies. I didn't know if Simba had truly met the old monkey although I was aware that it had been Rafiki who had presented Simba as prince of the pride. I had been friendly with Rafiki on the rare occasion I had met him. I remember spending a lot of my time with him and had considered him to be a friend. It was probably the only thing that kept me sane before I met Simba. Now under the unforeseen circumstances that had me in this current predicament I was able to fix my foot and introduce Rafiki to my best friend.

"And hopefully more" a voice in my head echoed. I hissed for it to be quiet my face flushing pink. Simba remained blissfully unaware of my mental battle against my feelings for him. Instead he carried on walking by my side a constant support should I need it. He had an adorable smile on his face that made his already pretty sharp features look even cuter. I sighed gently like a school girl with a crush which ironically I was.

Unfortunately Simba noticed and looked at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" his rough voice echoing in my ears slightly whilst I tried to coordinate an understandable answer. My body had other intentions and my mouth dried up in sync with the locking of my mind. In short the most intelligent answer I came up with was mindless giggling and constant blushing. I sensed that Simba was noticing something was wrong. A large number of girls had the same reaction around him and it must be getting more and more obvious how I felt.

A voice floated out that snapped me out of my trance like state and caught hold of Simba's attention.

"Haha! Nala! It has been a long time me dear! Come you and de young prince must meet my friend!" Rafiki called from his branch on the tree. I grinned at the old monkey and began to haul myself up the tree with Simba right below me. I became very conscious of the view Simba would be getting of me and I blushed crimson trying with all my might to get up the tree faster whilst limiting the view. Finally I reached the top with Simba struggling up his face beet red. Rafiki swung into view and greeted us with open arms.

"Welcome my friends come sit, I go get him!" Rafiki disappeared for a moment. I heard heavy foot falls from below the tree. I flattened my ears fearing a monster, Simba leapt in front of me to confront whatever the beast was.

After a slight pause a large black furred wolf leapt the last few feet and stood before us staring down menacingly. Right on cue Rafiki swung down between us.

"Ahhh dis young cubs is The Lone Wolf!" he announced. The Lone Wolf looked at us his icy blue eyes penetration our souls as though he was reading us. I hid behind Simba my ears pinned to my skull, I was shaking with fear and a cold dread took hold of my heart. This wolf before us was like no other, he seemed too calm too calculated. As though he was constantly hunting it was so unnerving. Simba crouched low above me in a protective stance growling lowly. I was touched my Simba's protectiveness of me and heat rose into my face again although this was hardly the time.

The Lone Wolf raised one eyebrow it was the only movement we could see of him. Nothing. Not a slight move in defence as though he was unafraid, and why should he be afraid of two cubs and a mandrill. I feared for our lives as I stared into the icy eyes of death itself. I knew my eyes were blue, but his were a deep midnight blue, darker and fuller than mine. The white in his eyes was not white but a very light icy blue. His pupils were darker than the darkest night.

Finally after a few fearful moments he spoke.

"Are you unafraid lion cub?" His gravely accent advertised a far away country; a biting edge hit his voice causing a tremor to race down my spine. Simba stood fast.

"What do you want?" He asked the much larger animal.

"I was just visiting my friend Rafiki lion cub, and I suggest you step down" he answered coldly. Simba growled unsheathing his claws.

"Put them away kid before you get into something you can't handle" The wolf warned, his voice had become quiet but dangerous.

Rafiki was able to nip the problem in the bud as usual.

"Now now! Let's all be friends togedda! This my young cubs is a wolf from the far reaches of a place called England is dat not right?" The wolf slid a small grin on his face that did little to his almost evil features.

"Aye, I come from the Yorkshire moors and you'd do well to tread lightly around me" he answered brutally.

Rafiki looked slightly anxious as Simba stepped towards the wolf curiosity sparkling in his eyes. The Lone Wolf just gazed upon the him.

"I'm Simba" his voice in comparison sounded effeminate and weak.

"Well young Simba I believe our paths will cross again and perhaps under more friendly circumstances." The wolf gave Simba a smile that made his face light up a little more. The small gesture had a huge effect on the wolf's face, his scars seemed less prominent and his eyes sparkled. Both Simba and I were stunned at the mystery in which the wolf revelled. Rafiki really knew how to befriend the weird ones. But after the initial shock I had to admit there was something about The Lone Wolf that I liked. I could tell he was struggling, battling with some inner demon but would not allow it to come in to contact with anyone he met.

Rafiki walked the Lone Wolf to the edge of the pride lands and saw him off before returning. I sat with a mentally exhausted Simba, the adrenaline seemed to be ebbing away and fear was settling in.

"I thought you were really brave" I told him seeing the tears in his eyes. Simba looked at me smiling; it seemed I had boosted his self esteem once more.

"You really think so?" he asked delighted, I nodded grinning and blushing at the same time.

Rafiki stumbled in and hobbled over to us.

"Well now you've met one of my closest friends aside from Mufasa." He declared happily.

"He's scary!" I admitted feeling foolish. Rafiki chuckled.

"Well of course he is! He is a rough one but he has a big heart really, he just got hurt long before you were born" Rafiki suddenly looked troubled. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts and smiled broadly.

"So to what do I de pleasure?" Simba pointed towards my injured paw and Rafiki looked closer.

"Oh dear young Nala, I tought you'd stop getting hurt by now" he answered pulling a coconut of something down from a high branch.

I grimaced as Rafiki rubbed the juicy substance onto my foot.

"It seems Wolfie came at just de right time" he mumbled to himself. So that was The Lone Wolf's nickname? Wolfie? I wondered what his real name was but thought better than to ask. Simba remained close by my side the whole time; I felt the heat rise in my face every time we made eye contact.

After a while Rafiki was done with the juice and wrapped my paw in a leave as a makeshift bandage. I gingerly put a little weight onto my paw, it still hurt but I could stand on it again.

"It is getting dark now young ones, so prince Simba would you take Nala home?" Rafiki asked setting his staff to one side and getting comfortable satisfied with his work. I smiled at the thought that Simba and I would be alone for a while longer. I loved our time together. It had in fact been a weird day.

On the way back to Pride Rock my eyes locked onto Simba's. I noticed a faint pink tinge in his cheeks. A million questions circled around my head all with the same outcome. Could he actually like me? My breathing quickened and I felt slightly light headed.

For the first time in my life I thought I'd push the boat out and try to flirt with him a little.

"Hey Simba I thought you were really brave to stand up to that wolf like that…I think you'll make a great king one day" I told him the silence pressed on for a few seconds. Finally a hoarse whisper reached my ears.

"Thanks Nala" It really meant a lot to him. His confidence must have been shaken with his ordeal.

"I err I'm sorry I teased you about your coat" I almost tripped over was he apologizing again?

"Honestly I think it's err kinda prêt- nice" My heart skipped a beat; it sounded as though he had nearly said he thought my coat was pretty. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"I forgive you; I mean we are best friends why would I hold that against you?" I was dying to tell him I thought his eyes were beautiful but that would be just weird.

"Simba?" I sounded timid.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving my life and for making sure I was ok. And thank you for being there for me." My voice cracked and broke. I couldn't stop the flow of tears I had cascading down my face. Why? Why was I crying?

Simba turned to me suddenly sitting in front of me with his front paw on my shoulder. I sobbed. After a couple of seconds Simba pulled me into a hug, I couldn't think straight. I was hugging Simba! I smelt that familiar smell but with a hint of strawberries. My favourite in the whole wide world.

Simba rubbed my back tenderly and caringly. I felt warm inside and out despite the chilly air. My face grew hotter reminding me painfully how red my face must be by now.

**Simba's POV **

I didn't understand it, one moment she was standing there commenting on how brave I was and thanking me. The next she was in tears completely letting loose. I hated to see her like this I had to do something. Before I could think of something to do to cheer her up I acted on impulse. I placed my paw gently on Nala's shoulder, the sobbing began and I realised this wasn't the best of moves. No matter I would just do what my mom did to me when I was upset. I pulled Nala into my arms and gave her a heartfelt hug. It seemed to work, she wasn't crying anymore. True I now resembled a certain precious stone, and true it was kind of awkward after a while. But I felt good knowing she was happy.

Then there was this new wolf character, he obviously knew more than he was letting on. It was rather unnerving but exciting at the same time. I couldn't work out why but something about this wolf made me like him. It was probably the fact that he was blatantly a rebel. I could not see him getting pushed around. Not that anyone would want to, but there was also a subtle sadness in him. Must be something to do with his past none of my business really. I was brought back to reality when I felt something nuzzle under my chin. I looked down to see the top of Nala's head. How long had we been walking like that? On the way up the side of Pride Rock we noticed the moon was sitting high in the sky once more and as we entered the den I could have sworn I heard a howling in the distance. Nala and I staggered into the den to be the centre of attention once more. Nala looked shocked and hid half behind me. We had been walking very closely together. Nala's side was practically touching mine. We stood in the sudden silence awkwardly trying to think of an excuse. Had I not been so stupid I would have realised that I had an excuse from earlier.

I could have said I was just supporting her but no I had to draw attention to the situation.

"Oh err we weren't doing anything!" Talk about giving the game away. A number of nervous chuckles rang out. I turned to Nala.

"Erm well good night Nala have nice dreams" she smiled at me, I suddenly felt very light and fully awake. But I knew we had to separate for the night. As I walked past her I swore I could have felt her tongue whip past my cheek, I felt my cheek with my paw and sure enough it was slightly wet. She had kissed me on the cheek.

Ok it was a goodnight gesture but it still sent my heart racing ahead of me. Did she like me? Did I like her? What was going on?

**Nala's POV**

I crept over to my smirking mother.

"I saw that young lady" she said a mischievous grin on her face.

"Saw what?" I tried innocently. My mom moved her head right next to mine.

"Your little goodnight kiss" she whispered. It was as though a bucket of icy water had slipped into my stomach. She had seen that?

I was so embarrassed but I could not let on that I liked the prince to anyone. I had to think of something and fast. Very fast.

Unfortunately my mom beat me to it.

"And don't try to deny it because I saw it you gave him a little peck on the cheek" She winked at me causing me to blush, I had been caught giving the boy I liked a kiss on the cheek. Just great and my mom wasn't one for keeping secrets secret, she loved the gossip. It would be all over the pride by morning, my stomach churned as I realised that I would have to confront Simba about it in the morning too. This was not really my day, but then when was it my day.

**Awoooooo! What do you think of me being in the story? Just to let you know I couldn't think of any other character to wrap up the problems with and The Lone Wolf will make more appearances but for now its just Simba and Nala's blossoming love. REVIEWS I revel on them…. Moving along. Thanks for reading my faithful readers until next time this is The Lone Wolf signing off! **


	10. Chapter 10: Rivaling Methods

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lion king**

**Awoooooooo!**** Did you miss me dear readers? Well The Lone Wolf is back on the hunt! I've been reading through my old fics and some people's new ones and it's truly given me an idea for an original idea, well I say original it hasn't been done for the Lion King! You'll see what I mean in a bit when I publish my first chapter. **

**A word of apology first to Miss TLK4ever, I made a remark in my previous chapter at the beginning. I apologize TLK4ever I actually did think you were a guy, it is kinda hard to tell through words and I wouldn't make the mistake in person. **

**Anyways on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 10: Rivalling Methods

**Nala's POV**

Giggling should be outlawed I thought to myself. The lionesses had all been giggling like little girls when I awoke the next morning. Simba was with Mufasa atop Pride Rock and I was spending the day with my mom and her friends. Auntie Sarabi was there as were a number of other lionesses my mother knew. I groomed my paws between my mother's front paws, I was only half listening to the conversation when I heard my name mentioned.

"So who have you got your eye on Saffy?" Sarabi pitched cheekily. My mom chuckled lightly.

"Ha-ha oh Sarabi you know I'm not looking for anyone, to be honest I haven't got my eye on anyone at the moment." Sarabi laughed lightly.

"Keep waiting honey and your daughters going to have a more active love life than you" My mom giggled drawing a few curious glances from her peers.

"Bit too late Sarabi, she's already on the game" The other lionesses giggled and I poked my nose in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking up from my paws.

"Oh we were just referring to you and Simba" Mom said. I blushed lightly, and looked back down to my paws fortunately no one was suspicious of this.

"Mom! There is nothing going on between me and Simba!" I insisted hotly.

"Oh! Listen to this girls!" they all started giggling again and I rolled my eyes.

"This is coming from the girl who thought her mom didn't see her sneaking a little kiss on the prince last night" I blushed fiery as the girls all emitted squeaks of delight.

"Ooooo! Do tell us Saffy!" Sarabi's eyes were glassy at the thought of teasing her son later. I shook my head violently.

"Well last night I noticed Nala and Simba walking rather closely together when they came in, they were both smiling at each other quite a lot. It must have been when they said goodnight that Nala give your Simba a little peck on the cheek and thought I didn't notice" the lionesses all fell around in fits of giggles. I blushed deeper thinking of how immature they were being.

"So tell us again nothings going on between you two" Sarabi said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So that's were Simba gets that grin from" I stated. Sarabi just laughed.

"Well I picked it up from Mufasa back when we were cubs, he was quite the little prankster, Simba has no idea of course we'd never be able to ground him otherwise. It's nice someone notices he gets it from me" Sarabi grinned broadly.

"Well not completely his is different" I answered. Sarabi blinked and cocked her head.

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

I answered not thinking of the consequences.

"Well his is cuter" There was a brief silence before the lionesses broke out in another giggling fit. I blushed crimson and held my paws to my mouth as though I had just uttered a foul word. My mom was the first to recover.

"Go on tell us now there's nothing going on after that comment!" she gasped and fell into another laughing fit. I sat quietly fidgeting with my paws. The situation was getting a little annoying now.

I looked over to the den entrance to see a large figure padding along almost silently. The Lone Wolf headed in our direction silencing the lionesses for a moment.

"Hey up girls" his voice lighter than it had been was such a difference though there was still a hint of mystery in his eyes. My mom and the other girls greeted him happily. I looked at my mom asking her a question with my eyes.

"The Lone Wolf saved my life, along with yours when you were a baby" she explained. So that's how he recognized me the first time.

The Lone Wolf stared at a spot on the wall as though greatly interested by it.

"I thought you would have been with young Simba" he asked me silkily. The girls all looked at me and giggled at my blushing.

"He's been looking for you for a while now, I'll tell him where you are before he goes spare" he added with a smirk. I squeaked my thanks still pink in the face.

"Oh and for the record, he likes the smell of fresh apples, and if you want to attract his attention, I suggest you lay at the tip of Pride Rock on a full moon." I was growing steadily redder by now although I was taking note. As soon as The Lone Wolf's rugged tail whipped out of sight, I bolted for the den entrance much to the shock of my mom. As soon as I got outside I leapt onto the grass at the foot of an old apple tree and rolled around over and over. The smell clung to my fur so I rushed back to the den. Once inside I caught my breath resumed my position, gently I groomed my fur making it look neat again. The lionesses cottoned onto what I was doing.

"Oh well if you wanted to look so good for your _boyfriend_ why didn't you just say?" my mom asked. Sarabi winked at me and I pretended not to hear the teasing. A few moments passed and I sat watching the den entrance ignoring the teasing. The Lone Wolf re-entered and beside him contrasting with the black fur was…

"Simba!" I raced over to him; Simba grinned and leapt into the air. We both collided and leaping around tried to pin each other. Eventually I pinned Simba to the ground and giggling Simba blinked at me. The simple move had a huge effect on me, my heart beat hard and fast and the blood gushed to my face. The Lone Wolf's response was to raise and eyebrow and swish his tail once. He moved not another muscle. After a few moments of silence Simba looked around the den from his position.

"You gonna let me up or are we staying like this all day?" he asked.

I so dearly wanted to tell him I could stay like this with him forever. But I held my tongue and let him up. Simba inhaled and for a moment he seemed stunned. His face went blank and I thought I'd done something wrong.

"Apples" he murmured. I blushed slightly awaiting his reaction.

"What do you mean apples?" I asked slyly.

"It's my favourite smell." He told me.

"So what you thought you'd just say apples?" I joked.

"No it's just you smell like apples and The Lone Wolf says that when you smell your favourite smell on someone then you lo- light! There's lots of light in here!" Simba's sudden outburst made me laugh but something was odd. Simba he was blushing like mad and looking anywhere but at me.

Not for the first time that day I wondered if Simba liked me as more than just a friend.

I also noted that his fur was clean, not a slightly rugged mess either it was well groomed. Was he trying to impress me?

"Simba your coat looks really nice" I said in awe, again he blushed.

"Not as nice as yours" He answered shyly. The breath left my body and I fought to breathe properly.

"What do you mean" I breathed lightly.

"I mean it's always really nice, I was always sort of jealous of it, that's one of the reasons I used to pick on you about it" This latest piece of news almost made me gag. Had I been eating it would have choked me. Simba inhaled, he seemed to be steeling himself for something.

"I think your coats really err pretty" he stuttered. I blinked certain everyone could hear my heartbeat.

The Lone Wolf groaned quietly and I distinctly heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Hopeless". Did that mean that Simba was trying to tell me something important? I looked into his eyes and we both stopped, time seemed to stand still. The only thing that seemed to bring us back to the present was when Scar entered the den.

"You!" The Lone Wolf turned to face scar.

"Scar, shame I can't see I'm happy to see you because quite frankly I'd rather stick my head up a rhinos backside" The Lone Wolf glared at Scar who glared back.

"An intriguing thought" Scar replied acidly. My mom looked apprehensive something The Lone Wolf noticed.

"It looks like my time to go hunt for myself" The Lone Wolf hinted coldly, Scar's eyes shone.

"Yes I'm sure your _master_ wants to take you on your walk Fido" Scar dropped coolly.

"Yes I wouldn't want to take your time away from you, I know your busy playing at being king" The Lone Wolf remarked over his shoulder.

Scar growled angrily.

I turned back to Simba, his face was beet red and he looked constipated, I didn't even have chance to ask before he blurted out.

"Your Beautiful!"

**Simba's POV**

I didn't understand why couldn't I tell her!

I just could not pluck up the courage to tell her how I felt.

What if she rejected me?

What if she doesn't feel the same about me?

I mean I had the guts to tell her I thought her coat was pretty but not that I like her?

Nala looked at me again and blinked, I gulped smelling the apples from her, I began to lose concentration in her eyes once more, I pulled myself together. No! Now's not the time, tell her!

I opened my mouth to speak then realised, I didn't know how to speak. She was just there!

Fear got the better of me and I chickened out.

Whilst I was having me mental war, Nala was distracted by The Lone Wolf and Scar's battle of wit. I had to do it, just tell her how you feel!

Then my brain completely locked up, and then it abandoned me. I was left with my heart hammering and only my emotions to guide me. Not a good sign.

She looked at me for a moment, allowing me time to realise I wasn't breathing. I exhaled but it wasn't air that left my mouth but words. Words that summed up the only thought I could conjure up when someone said the angelic name Nala.

"Your beautiful!" The Lone Wolf stood dead. Scar stopped growling. The lionesses all looked at us and for once didn't giggle like little girls. Nala looked as though she had been hit over the head by a rhino. Time seemed to stand still, seconds stretched to minutes. Minutes stretched to hours, hours stretched to days. It didn't matter because the words I blurted out rang with truth.

Nala looked as though she didn't know weather to smile or not. She still looked stunned.

After a few more minutes someone made a move.

"Aye, nice one lad" The Lone Wolf's gravely tone rang around the den. He nodded his head in approval and exited silently.

Nala finally responded.

"I'm beautiful?" she looked shocked at the words themselves.

Another silence that lasted an eternity.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked blushing, her tone was so light and sweet it was like music to my ears.

I blushed a fiery colour as I looked deep into her eyes. Nala was staring at me with a glowing aura in her eyes. I wondered what was going through her mind, she looked distant.

"You honestly think I'm beautiful?" she asked once more. I nodded enthusiastically. Nala fell silent staring at me again.

I felt so foolish for telling her I thought she was beautiful, she probably thought I was weird now. Things were going to be awkward between us –

"I think you're cute" Nala's small voice squeaked through my thoughts. She thought I was cute?

I blinked and stared at her. The more I looked the more she blushed. Eventually we looked into each others eyes once more. I was falling for her fast.

**Nala POV **

Breathe Nala breathe! I thought desperately. I could barely think let alone breathe. I had just said that to him? Being fair he had told me I was beautiful and I had gone a bit stupid. But he thought I was beautiful! Me? Nala the ugly cub? The prince! Simba thought I was beautiful! I had to tell him soon how I felt. I had a major crush on the prince and I thought he was beginning to like me too. I smiled at him causing both of us to blush giddily. Simba invited me outside and I followed glancing over at my mom who had a smirk on her face, I grinned back embarrassedly but I didn't care.

**Awoooooooo! What did you think? Well things are starting to get a little more romantic now no? Well next chapter will be good for the fluff I have to admit. You owe these to Jenn a girl I'm hoping to get into a relationship with; she left me believing I was good enough for people! REVIEW! This is The Lone Wolf heading to the den dear readers until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11: Fights, Outbursts and Outcri

**Disclaimer: This story's mine but the characters are Disney's ect**

**Awooooooooo! Dear readers! Ok I know a few of you are missing LadyNala so am I! So what I'll do is update more often and try to bang out a few more chapters. There will be more of The Lone Wolf on fan fiction! And here's chapter 11! Enjoy dear readers and REVIEW!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 11: Fights, Outbursts and Outcries

**Nala's POV **

Oh my god! Is Simba going to ask me to be his girlfriend? After all this time of silently hoping is it finally going to happen? The thoughts swam through my head and showed no signs of slowing down. I felt light as a feather and more than once I had to stop myself from skipping alongside Simba.

We both suddenly stopped to see Scar and The Lone Wolf sizing each other up. The Lone Wolf had decided we were trust worthy and allowed us to call him Wolfie although he still would not tell us his real name. Scar looked furious at Wolfie whom remained cold and calculated.

"When I tell you to leave and never return I expect you to do so!" Scar bellowed lividly. Wolfie didn't flinch, not a muscle twitched in his dark body.

"Careful Scar, remember what happened the last time? Your pride was not the only thing to be scarred that day" Wolfie quipped coldly. Scar clamped his jaws shut in fury circling around Wolfie. Wolfie simply circled along the edge of giant oval between the two animals. There was electric in the air and I could feel a fight coming on.

Wolfie made small movements in his expression, a calculated hunter. I could practically see the well oiled cogs' grinding out complex instructions to send to the dark wolfs tensed muscles. The icy glare his motives well. Scar looked slightly unbalanced by the stare, usually Scar was the sly one always so smart and in a weird way evil.

Finally Scar leapt forward and bounded back out of range, he was testing the wolf's reflexes. This had turned into a battle of the minds. Wolfie lowered himself to the ground and stood firm anticipating the move. Scar growled deeply, he had lost one of his tactics. When it came to brute strength Scar would be finished, so he relied on cunning and wit. The skinny lion had no idea of the wolf's weaknesses, had no information on how he operated. I watched Wolfie prepare for an unseen onslaught something Scar hadn't noticed. I wondered not for the first time as I stood close to Simba's side if Wolfie could read minds.

Scar lunged forwards aiming for Wolfie's jugular, Wolfie twisted to the side and thrust his claws into Scar's side. A yelp of pain and terror escaped the brown lion as he crumpled to the ground. Wolfie stood calmly and coldly over him.

"You have no power over me Scar" he proclaimed icily.

"Sarafina never wanted you, and you want me out of the picture. Sorry Scar but I'm not going to just leave" Wolfie whispered silkily.

My mom was involved?

My mind went into over drive. Scar glanced at me his green eyes full of malevolence, I squeaked with fear. A large amount of brown suddenly dominated my vision.

Simba's eyes.

Brown

I couldn't think straight, I needed to breathe but my body wouldn't respond properly.

I stared at him.

I saw Scar grin when three figures wandered laughing insanely around Wolfie encircling him. Scar smiled evilly,

"Well now what Wolf?" Wolfie glared at the hyenas and rotated his shoulder slightly. There just in sight on the fleshy bit of his shoulder was a long thin scar. The hyena's smiles faltered, they knew that scar. It was the scar a bear had given him years before. Even I had heard the legends of the Lone Wolf who after almost having his arm ripped off fought of a fully grown bear. Hyena's would be nothing and they knew it. The three of them backed off slowly leaving Scar alone once more. Wolfie's eyes flashed dangerously sending chills up my spine.

I couldn't take the suspense much longer a mixture of the situation before us and my own feelings were building. Wolfie stepped forewords to end Scar's life when something happened that no one was prepared for.

"Simba I love you!" I found myself yelling loudly. The savannah that was moments ago filled with the sounds of Scar's laboured breathing and Wolfie's furious snarling was suddenly rendered silent.

But I was sure that if you listened hard enough you could probably hear my heart hammering at my own words.

All heads turned to Simba whom stood very still.

"I…I'm sorry" I apologised fearing I had ruined our friendship. Simba looked completely shell shocked. The fear settled into pure panic I couldn't stay there I had to escape. I turned around and bolted past Pride Rock into the savannah as fast as I could. Blinded by tears I ran past the watering hole. Finally I collapsed into a heap on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. I loved Simba with all my heart and in fear I'd told him stupidly. Now things were going to be awkward between us, he was going to go back to bullying me the girls would start picking on me again. I was doomed to die alone. I lay alone on the edge of a forest trying to find a reason to return. The only thing that stopped me from running away from Pride Rock forever was my mom. How had things gone so badly how had I managed to ruin this? Hours past but I did not move. The sun set and plunged the world into darkness The only thing that stopped me from running away from Pride Rock forever was my mom. How had things gone so badly how had I managed to ruin this? Hours past but I did not move. The sun set and plunged the world into darkness yet I still refused to move. The wind blew evilly forcing me to shiver to keep warm, how I wished I could be sleeping next to my mom, warm, loved, and so close to Simba.

"Nala! Nala!" Someone was calling me. Probably looking for me by now, I thought. I croaked realising then that I felt odd. I felt cold inside as well as out. I was frozen, illness was setting into me.

A warm furry thing grabbed me from behind and hoisted me onto its back. I looked down to see nothing but blackness, and broad shoulders. Mufasa? No the king had golden fur, that could only mean it was Wolfie.

I lowered myself to his warm fur and felt very uncomfortable of the fact that he had not spoken a word.

After a while Pride Rock came into view, he'd brought me home!

"No! I can't!" I panicked trying to escape. Wolfie didn't budge and forced me back onto the small of his back.

"And why is that?" he asked calmly.

"Because of what I shouted earlier!" I answered tearfully

"Do you know Simba has not stopped looking for you all day? He has been in tears for a good hour now" he cut me short. I gaped at the back of Wolfie's head. Simba had been looking for me? He'd been crying over me? The guilt hit my stomach like a rhino horn. I'd made my best friend cry the one lion that stuck up for me and that I loved, and I made him cry. I felt tears of my own welling up, how could I do that to him. Wolfie walked me into the warmth of the den to find a crowd of lionesses encircled. Wolfie pushed through the crowd with ease to find Simba in the centre with his mother tears streaming down his face.

"Hey pull yoursen together kid" Wolfie grunted crudely. I dropped off of his back lightly and sprinted over to Simba. He looked up shock written on his face suddenly to be replaced by joy. Rather than trying to pin each other like we usually did when greeting each other Simba ran over and pressed his head to mine.

"Don't do that again please!" he cried tearfully. He really missed me? I hugged him hard crushing him slightly.

"I'm sorry Simba I just thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!" Simba inhaled sharply.

"Nala why wouldn't I?" his voice cracked before I could answer Simba did what he did best, he rescued me.

"Nala I love you more than anything in the world!" My ears were ringing, he loved me? He loved me! HE LOVED ME! I began to breathe very rapidly tears fighting there way out of my eyes.

"Y…you do?" I exclaimed excitedly. I started blabbering about how I thought things would go back to how they were before when once again Simba caught me short.

I felt warm lips strike mine gently silencing my rampage of words, Simba's eyes were all I could see and I felt the heat rise in my face rapidly. He kissed me! This was the only thought that was swimming in my mind. I was blind to the fact that the whole pride was watching, I didn't care that Wolfie howled in triumph. The fact that my mom shouted "I knew it!" did nothing to distract me, all that mattered was Simba. Simba loved me!

Finally after a lengthy kiss both of us broke apart gasping for breath our bodies heaving with both adrenaline and forcing oxygen into our lungs. I was smiling a small smile but a smile. Simba had a faint pink blush in his cheeks that made me giggle. I had that affect on him, no one else just me. It was incredible; Simba was blushing because I was near him!

Finally my hearing and awareness returned slowly and I turned to see Wolfie stride over to us a genuine smile upon his features. The simple gesture was enough to make him look less sinister, the scars on his muzzle and body looked less imposing.

"Aye, that'll do lad" he grinned at Simba who beamed back. My mom padded over and winked at Wolfie.

"Always sorting everyone else's love life out and never your own" she whispered. Wolfie chuckled lightly.

I leapt onto Simba fearing nothing from embarrassment, I didn't care who saw us, I was in love!

I playfully claimed

"Pinned ya!" however Simba had discovered a tactic now. Simba kissed me tenderly and I felt my legs give up. I slumped onto him smiling.

I hugged him close as though he would suddenly disappear.

**Simba's POV **

The fight was awesome. Wolfie parried all of Scar's tactics with great skill and a vast bank of experience. I knew that the scars Wolfie had were a result of fighting with wolves and as such was a better fighter. The event that took place next shook me to he very fabric of my being. Nala's angelic voice called out loudly.

"Simba I love you!" My insides froze. Had I just heard that? The girl I loved for so long telling me she loved me? I thought my mind must be playing tricks on me until I saw Nala's blushing face. Unless she was a mind reader she had actually said it. I didn't have the guts to tell her I felt the same about her. I opened my mouth to react and suddenly realised all eyes were on me. My mouth dried up very quickly. Before I could react Nala had let out a sob and shot off full stretch. I called out her name but she was gone. Fear gripped my heart, she had run. I felt a pull at my heart, was she running away forever? Was I too late?

My dad called the lionesses together and everyone split into pairs and searched the savannah for Nala. The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon, that's when the danger loomed.

"How are we going to find her if it gets dark?" Sarafina asked frantically. Nobody answered. Wolfie stepped in front of her.

"I'll look. I can see in the dark. I'll look all night if needs be" he told Sarafina firmly. I couldn't tell what it was that caused Sarafina to calm down so quickly but I believe it was the fact that everyone had so much faith in the brutally built wolf. I ran up to my dad.

"I want to help!" My dad turned his head and looked down.

"No son we can't risk losing you in the dark." Anger boiled inside of me, she was my best friend and I loved her. There was no way anyone was going to stop me from finding her. I had to tell her how I felt; I would stick with Wolfie if I had to and search all night.

"Dad she-" I was cut short.

"Simba do as I tell you! Go back to Pride Rock and wait" My dad turned his back on me, he hadn't gone too far before I defied him.

"I love her" The king stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"I'm going to help look for her dad" my dad looked stunned but nodded,

"Fine but you go with your mother's group."

I bounded off towards my mom who was briefing the lionesses. I stood with The Lone Wolf whose face was half concealed in shadow.

After we were told where to search me and my mom set off towards the watering hole. Wolfie remained where he was to catch the scent on the wind, and the other's headed off in the opposite direction to us. I felt my heart beat faster and harder, we had to find her.

I couldn't live without her. After all the times in the past I had made her life hell and made her cry, I wanted nothing more than to hold her and love her now.

We arrived at the watering hole and found no one, the sun had set by now and we found no hint of Nala being there. The tears finally broke through my eyelids; I fought a sob that was fighting to escape my lips. I failed the sobs came as fast as the tears. Mom turned around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey, we have to go home, but The Lone Wolf has never let us down once, he'll find Nala" I nodded my head the pain in my chest climbing to new heights.

We found the rest of the search party in the den; all looked at us hopefully but looked more down cast when they caught sight of my face.

I wanted Nala nobody else just Nala, I loved her.

Hours past and I continued to cry my soul out of my body; the longer we waited the more I was sure she was dying or dead. At the very darkest point of the night a large black figure glided into the den. By now a circle of lionesses were sitting round me and mom offering comfort. The figure pushed through the crowd and I looked into the icy eyes of Wolfie, my last hope.

"Hey pull yoursen together kid" he growled at me. A second before I could answer a tan object hurtled towards me. It was Nala! I leapt to my feet and bolted towards her as fast as I could. As soon as we were close enough I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Don't do that again please!" I begged desperately. The tears continued to fall and I felt ashamed of myself for showing such a weakness to my one true love.

"I'm sorry Simba I just thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!" the words raced in my mind forcing me to inhale, I couldn't believe those words, I would not believe them, I loved the cub before me.

"Nala why wouldn't I?" The pain in my throat began as I fought back more tears. My voice cracked and I finally confessed the words I so longed to say to her.

"Nala I love you more than anything in the world!" I felt the blush enter my cheeks, Nala looked stunned. Then confused, then overjoyed.

"Y…you do?" she stuttered cutely blushing red.

Nala stared blabbering about how she thought I'd bully her again and how she thought I hated her. Finally I gave in and kissed her. I finally did it, what I had dreamt of for almost a year.

Cupid had made a mistake. But by hitting both myself and Nala, I wanted to thank him. And I had to thank Wolfie for the advice he gave me through it all.

But there were still things to do.


	12. Chapter 12: Tying The Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: Must I? **

**Awooooooooo! Well now that's a healthy review count! I love it! Keep them coming my dear readers and I'll keep supplying! Well coming to a close soon so I thought I'd add a little fluff here. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter 12: Tying the loose ends

**Simba's POV**

The kiss could have lasted an eternity and I wouldn't have cared. Finally we both needed air and broke apart gasping. Something sped through my stomach. I had just had my first kiss. I gazed at Nala who seemed to be growing redder. She smiled at me shyly. I nuzzled her gently wrenching a purr from her before she blushed deeper.

We stood staring into each others eyes for a while before I asked a pretty stupid question.

"Nala will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed at the question I asked and looked at the ground. I did not register the look of shock on Nala's face nor did I notice the broad grin that adorned her beautiful face.

"Simba I –" I looked up but a different voice floated over to us.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come crawling back!" Fafa swaggered over in her usual manner.

"We heard you tried to run away freak! Why did you come back?" I was furious at Fafa right now. How could she say such things? Sure enough Nala answered allowing herself to be bullied again.

"I…I…." she looked at me and her jaw tightened as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love Simba" she confessed. Fafa brayed loudly her cronies giggling on cue.

"And you think he'd look twice at _you_? You're like a disease to this pride! I wish you would have died in that stampede, if you had been trampled it might actually give you a nice coat!" Fafa and her friends laughed at Nala as she burst into sobs covering her head with her paws. The rage hit boiling point in my body. Turning around I released and angry growl.

"What do you think your doing!" Fafa blinked and placed on her flirtiest face.

"Why Simba honey, I'm just letting that _thing_ know where _it _stands so that we can be together, I mean I'm gorgeous and your really cute so why not?" she asked sweetly. I felt repulsed, before when I was part of the bullies I did anything to impress Fafa. Now I realised just how horrible she was. After a moments thought I forced my head close to hers anger burning in my eyes. I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Get this straight, you do not speak to Nala, you do not come near Nala! I won't have you speak to her like that anymore!" I turned to face Nala who was overcome with tears; I padded over to her in order to comfort her.

"Why do you hang out with her anyway!" Fafa screamed infuriated. Finally something snapped and I spun around to confront her again.

"Because she's fun! And she's kind, she's forgiving. I think she's beautiful despite what you say and I love her!" I bellowed flushing red with rage.

Fafa stood staring at me tears in her eyes. Fafa's male cronies flanked her as she looked furious.

"You can't say that to me!" she yelled. I called back over my shoulder.

"I just did"

The boys made a move towards Simba, they were bigger than I was and I knew the fight would end badly for me.

The most I could do was protect me and Nala, so I stood over her defensively awaiting the savage onslaught I would have to face. From my right a gravely tone hit the air silencing the cubs.

"Four against one? That's very fair" the cold voice stated sarcastically.

"How about we even the odds a little?" Wolfie stepped from the shadows his black gleaming coat seemed to melt with the darkness until he moved. The light his dark face revealing his battle scars. The males stared at him for a moment before they remember the fight with Scar the night previous, the fight that even after little effort had injured Scar badly.

Immediately the cubs backed up to Fafa's side once more.

"No? Oh I was so looking forward to a good scrap!" Wolfie growled acidly.

To emphasise his point he bounded in one swift move and landed in front of the bullies, terrifying them.

"Let me make something clear to you, if you ever come near these two again or try to beat anyone up with four of your friends to help, I will personally rip you limb from limb." Wolfie said in a low cold voice. The craziness in his eyes was enough to cause the cubs to scatter.

I thanked Wolfie when he passed by me heading curiously over to Sarafina. I nuzzled Nala as she sniffled her eyes red and puffy.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again" I almost cried at the fact she was crying.

"Simba I'd love to be your girlfriend" she replied softly. I could not stop grinning.

**Nala's POV**

When Simba asked me to be his girlfriend I could not think straight. I had dreamt of this moment for weeks. I had to answer but how could I? He had once again left me breathless.

"Simba I –"Before I could seal the deal and finally live my dream a cruel heartless voice cut me short. I recoiled inside I knew that voice.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come crawling back!" Fear gripped my heart, Fafa.

"We heard you tried to run away freak! Why did you come back?" she sneered at me, the hurt struck hard. Why was she doing this to me?

I tightened my jaw fighting the pain only to find my cheeks wet from the tears that broke through.

"I…I…" Finally the truth spilled from me before I could stop myself.

"I love Simba" The girls laughed at me nastily, the pain was getting worse, why had they started bullying me in the first place what had I done to deserve this?

"And you think he'd look twice at _you_? You're like a disease to this pride! I wish you would have died in that stampede, if you had been trampled it might actually give you a nice coat!" They all laughed once more. Finally after so long I broke down, I couldn't take it anymore. Sobs rocked my body harder than ever, I had never cried so hard in my life, death seemed welcoming right now.

Simba's voice ripped through the air.

"What do you think your doing!" he sounded angry, very angry

"Why Simba honey, I'm just letting that _thing_ know where _it _stands so that we can be together, I mean I'm gorgeous and your really cute so why not?" No! Not Simba please don't take Simba away from me.

I begged silently in my head the tears falling faster. Please don't take him away from me, I've never loved someone so much in my life, bully me all you want push me around but don't leave me with a broken heart please!

"Get this straight, you do not speak to Nala, you do not come near Nala! I won't have you speak to her like that anymore!" That was the Simba I knew and loved. The Simba who had not yet failed to rescue me, the Simba who was so sweet and protective of me. The Simba that made me feel like a beautiful lioness that was loved, and not just the lonely outcast.

"Why do you hang out with her anyway!" I cringed this girl just didn't give up.

"Because she's fun! And she's kind, she's forgiving. I think she's beautiful despite what you say and I love her!" Simba's words touched me beyond all belief. I cried harder at his words, he really does love me.

The sobs continued to shake my body but I felt my heart explode with love for Simba. I felt warm and fuzzy inside when I thought of him.

"You can't say that to me!" she screamed, the feeling got better as I heard the desperation and hurt in her voice. All I could see was the stone ground of the den tears rolling down my face.

"I just did" Simba's voice was final. Noticing the four boys closing in on Simba I tried to shout out but an inaudible croak escaped my lips. A voice rented through the air sending a chill down my spine. Even now The Lone Wolf's voice still scared me, everything about him was scary from his dark tail to his killer eyes.

"Four against one? That's very fair" He moved from the shadows, the dark fur melting into them for a moment.

"How about we even the odds a little?" Just stepping towards them had a huge effect on the small cubs. The Lone Wolf was terrifying at the best of times but when he was trying to be sinister, the effect was petrifying.

"No? Oh I was so looking forward to a good scrap!" The cubs must have backed up. I glanced up for a brief moment and saw a blur of black, it was the fastest I had ever seen Wolfie move, it was swift and calculated landing inches from the cubs and I could only imagine the terror they must be feeling.

"Let me make something clear to you, if you ever come near these two again or try to beat anyone up with four of your friends to help, I will personally rip you limb from limb." I could just make out what he was saying in his rumbling tones, I felt a cold sweat coming on myself and in the same position I think I would have run long ago.

The cubs scattered and I felt Simba nuzzling me, the warmth was back.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again" he whispered in my ear. Realising I hadn't answered his question from earlier I responded in the best way I could.

"Simba I'd love to be your girlfriend" Those words caused Simba to smile; we sat nuzzling and hugging for quite some time after that. When composed we sat looking at each other. My instincts took over for a moment and I leaned in and kissed him blushing crimson.

"I wonder what makes Wolfie so scary." Simba asked after we broke apart.

"Why don't we go ask my mom?" I suggested.

"I think he has a crush on your mom" Simba told me, it was an interesting thought and my mom did always seem happy to see him. But how could it work? He was a wolf and she was a lioness.

We headed over to my mom who was sitting with her friends once more.

"Well look at the happy couple" she teased making me blush pink. I smiled though, I couldn't help it. Me and Simba a couple!

"I know mom" I grinned shyly causing the adults to chuckle. Right on cue Wolfie gracefully made his way through the assortment of legs and tails without stepping on any. He sat beside my mom who seemed incredibly happy about this. Wolfie grinned slyly as though he knew something that the others didn't. Simba stepped forwards.

"Erm could we ask you something Wolfie?" The Lone Wolf raised an eyebrow and nothing more. He studied the cub's scared features before releasing his torment.

"Go on then" he said simply.

Simba inhaled fearfully so I placed my paw over his making him blush and the adult smile.

"Why are you so scary at times?" Wolfie brayed loudly, it was the first large amount of movement he had done since we knew him. My mom indicated for us to sit with them. Then she began telling us about Wolfie's past.

**Ooooooo! What has gone on in Wolfie past eh? Well that's next chapter dear readers. And what did you think of Simba's brave outburst to protect Nala! Well I think it's official now that Nala and Simba are in love and a couple. I'll give you The Lone Wolf's background next chapter and then add a bit more fluff. Home sprint for the kill now dear readers! As always PM if you have ideas need a beta reader or if you just want to talk. This is The Lone Wolf signing out! ****Awooooooooooo! **


	13. Chapter Finale:Dark Pasts, Bright Future

**Disclaimer: Same as usual**

**Awoooooooooo! Hellllooo dear readers! Wondering about The Lone Wolf's past well listen up to it cos he's leaving this chapter! That's right faithful readers im pulling the plug on my little experiment. I didn't like where it was going and neither did a few readers. However for those of you who did like the little twist of "Wolfie" I'll send him off with some dignity. **

**And as response to a few reviews. The "hot shot" thing was a facade, had I managed to put it in the correct words, the history of The Lone Wolf would have come to light, unfortunately I was forced to drastically cut down on the story so much so that the parts left in were that of the lighter side to The Lone Wolf. **

**Another point to make is it's not actually me I intended to drop in the story. I wanted to plop a background character into the plot to use as a tool. Something that went drastically wrong, ironically The Lone Wolf as a character is the exact opposite of me personally. For example he's often described as graceful, just by writing this sentence I've managed to knock something onto the floor. **

**So in a few paragraphs in this chapter, I'm going to sum up The Lone Wolf's past and then effectively boot him on his way. Fans of his note that it was going to happen eventually. Not so big fans, it might be noted that throughout the story he has been used to clear up situations I couldn't work around. A perfect tool.**

**That said time for the final chapter of Cupid's Mistake. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Cupid's Mistake

Chapter Finale: A Dark Past, A Light Future

**Nala's POV**

I cocked my head interested in what my mom had to say. Unbeknownst to us Wolfie had slipped out of the den silently.

"The Lone Wolf was brought up in far away country. He was the runt of the pack. A pack is like a pride of wolves." My mom paused.

"Being the runt is hard in a pack that size, so much so that Wolfie stayed the runt for a good few years. Eventually he ran away from home because nobody loved him. Weeks later after living on a diet of berries and fruits, he returned a much bigger Wolf. But by the time he got back to his old den it was destroyed, he tracked down a weird set of prints. Finally he found his pack being loaded onto a big beast with round feet The beast ran away and he's seen none of them since."

My mom had a tear in her eye.

"When he was smaller his only friend was a wolf cub, I forget her name. But apparently Wolfie has been searching for her all his life. She was the only one that cared for him. And he is determined to find her again." I looked at Simba, he was rapt with attention.

"I think he loves her, and that's why he's called The Lone Wolf, he has not had a pack since. He occasionally stays with different animals from different prides, herds or packs. You name it he's stayed with it. But he has a lot on his shoulders and he moves on before he gets too attached. When I met him it was a good few years ago, I was hunting a hippo. Back then I was pregnant with Nala. I tracked it to a watering hole, unfortunately I was being hunted by a crocodile." Sarabi nodded.

I couldn't believe it Wolfie had a family he was looking for. No wonder he was always looking out for us, we reminded him of himself and that girl pup.

"The Lone Wolf fought it off?" Simba asked in awe.

"No, he distracted it so we could run; he got more scars for that than I think I can count." She turned to face Wolfie. He was gone. I looked at the empty space beside my mom, Simba not too bright looked at us both.

Sarabi pitied him.

"The Lone Wolf seems to have gone back to searching, I have a feeling we'll see him again someday." She added smiling.

Simba emitted a small sniffle and turned his back on Sarabi. He was closer to The Lone Wolf for some reason, something I could not quite pinpoint.

I bounded after Simba nuzzling him lovingly.

"Are you ok?" I asked stupidly.

"He taught me how to make you notice me" Simba told me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"He told me what to do to make you like me more than a friend. I don't know how he knows about it all" I knew.

"Because he wanted to tell that wolf pup he loved her, but never had the guts. So he doesn't want us to do the same as him" I answered hugging him closer to me.

Simba recomposed himself; he pressed his head to mine closing his eyes.

"Nala I love you with all of my being" he whispered. My heart began to race faster than it had ever done.

"I love you too" I purred softly. My mom padded over to us.

"Simba your mom says its time for your bath." She said smiling at Simba's horrified expression.

I giggled; it was so funny how such things still grossed him out.

"Do it for me" I grinned cheekily rubbing my head against his. My mom chuckled slightly at Simba's growing red cheeks.

"Awww see you have to do as your girlfriend tells you now" she winked. It still sounded funny, like a dream. Me and Simba together. Me being referred to as Simba's girlfriend and he being spoken of as my boyfriend. It felt so weird but yet it felt so right.

Simba blushed shyly grinning at me. When he wandered off I let out an audible sigh. My mom smiled at me noticing my clear distraction.

"Cute is he?" she asked slyly. There was nothing to hide now really.

"Yeah he is" I answered happily. So now they were together, Scar was rather subdued. We knew of our friends past. And The Lone Wolf had left us once more; things would have gone back to normal if not for a major factor. Simba loved me. The bullying would stop, or at least it would go from me running home in tears everyday and crying myself to sleep to being able to stand beside Simba.

He had sacrificed his popularity; he had given up on his crush for me.

"Well at least now you can say it without the teasing because your little lovebirds" my mom nudged me smiling. I grinned back staring at Simba once more.

"Hey earth to Nala time for your bath. Come on can you take your eyes off of him for a few minutes." I giggled blushing and followed my mom over to her friends. I felt my mom's rough tongue slide over my back whilst I listened to the idle chatter.

"I still think it's funny how as soon as she found out Simba's favourite smell she rushed out to get it on her fur" Sarabi was saying. I blushed deeply; I'd hoped they had forgotten that.

My mom spoke between licks.

"So Nala you never told us when you started fancying him" she stated clearly.

I grew hot around the cheeks, the others agreed.

"So go on then" Sarabi said licking the top of Simba's head.

Giggling slightly I cast my mind back.

"I think it was before we went down to the gorge, I was sitting by the watering hole in the sun. It was so hot I couldn't breathe properly. The other cubs had all gone under a big tree for shade and forced me away. Then Simba came and asked me to walk with him so we headed back under the tree. He stuck up for me, and I kinda felt safe. And I noticed how cute is coat is" I finished off staring at the ground as though very interested by it. The redness in my cheeks refusing to subside.

I looked at Simba who looked at me. Our eyes connected again. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Simba mouthed "You're staring at me again"

I blushed further avoiding his golden orbs.

Both Sarabi and my mom must have noticed because Sarabi said loudly in an amused voice.

"We can't keep you two apart for five minutes can we? All right go on Simba I know you're desperate to be with your girlfriend again."

Simba blushed uttering an embarrassed sort of "mom"

He padded over to me, smiled my eyes sparkling. I leapt from my mom's arms and landed next to him. Simba grinned and we both headed for the mouth of the den.

"Don't be too late back" my mom called. This was followed by Sarabi wolf whistling.

I hid my face walking quicker

"Why are parents so embarrassing?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"I don't know" Simba replied happily.

We walked towards the watering hole to see the other cubs and silently announce our coupling.

The girls all looked over at us as did the boys.

"Well here comes the _happy_ couple" one of the girls sneered failing to realise that she had inadvertently claimed the truth.

I grinned shocking all of them.

Simba grinned with mischief in his eyes once more. He looked at me and I looked at him. In front of everyone he kissed me passionately, the sunset never reached the colour of blood red I had managed just then.

I was in love, and the boy I loved was in love with me. The crowd of cubs that had used to bully me were now dumbfounded.

Simba led me over to the tree were I first found my feelings for him. We sat with a group of girls I had never spoken to before. Within minutes my regained confidence allowed me to make friends with all of them.

Thanks to Simba I had just as many friends as he did. But we were rarely seen without each other.

_Epilogue_

**Nala's POV**

I stared at the old tree. I had met my love there when I was younger. Now he was my mate. I had a son of my own now. He had Simba's coat and confidence I could see it gleaming in the son. But he had my eyes and my heart.

I watched as he ran excitedly over to a tan cub bathing next to her mom. I knew she was the one that was bullied as I was though I had never spoken to her. She seemed like a nice girl and I remembered how horrible it had been for me at that age before I met Simba.

My son dashed over to her. After a few minutes the two of them were laughing and playing tag. The same way Simba and I used to.

I glanced over at my mate his eyes remained the same after all these years. He was now a proud king, I leaned in and licked him on the cheek. We sat and watched our son playing with the daughter of one of the pride.

I could sense that the two of them would fall for each other as I fell for Simba.

Across the savannah I saw a black shape emerge. It was the first time I had seen The Lone Wolf since we were cubs, he was with a snow white wolf and a litter of pups followed closely. It seemed he had found his lost love, I had my love and life was all well. The circle of life continued and I felt at home.

**Awooooooooo! That's it! It's all over now the final chapter of Cupid's Mistake. Thank you to all my readers please REVIEW that last chapter I'd love to hear people's opinions on it! I will be starting my new fiction in a few moments, not sure when I publish it just yet but It will be soon. Look out for it "Cliché of opposites"**

**Fancy name I know but it's not as fancy as you think; it's still a Simba and Nala love cubs fic. So for now thanks again to all my readers until next time The Lone Wolf is signing out! Awoooooooooooo!**


End file.
